Do You Like It?
by Psyren
Summary: COMPLETESongfic. A Trunks and Pan Story. Please Read and Review. Thank you.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the Our Lady Peace song 'Do You Like It?' 

AN: Trunks has seduced Pan and has been using her off and on since she was 15. Three years later she has finally had enough and decides to go away to college and start life anew. I am considering writing more chapters but that depends on the reviews i get. I do hope you like it. All criticism welcome. 

Now enjoy the prologue(?) 

~I crawled out from the pain of yesterday  
I crawled to you and  
I said all the things that you said to say  
Have I said enough  
Do you like it yeah e yeah  
Do you like it yeah e yeah~ 

"Tell me the truth! Why are you doing this? why are you really leaving?" Trunks angry and confused shook Pan again. He could tell she was crying even through this awlful storm. He knew he was hurting her, but his friend, his fuck buddy in between girls, his easily manipulated toy was walking out on him. "B-because I love you alright! Because i love you and you don't give a damn!" He stood there not surprised by this. He knew she loved him already. That was why she was so easy. He could break her heart a million times and she would still come back to him or so he thought...he had to do something drastic to get her to stay...  
  
~I know why you're playin' these dirty games  
They're killing me and  
I know how you love to watch me beg  
Well here I am  
Do you like it yeah e yeah  
And do you like it yeah e yeah  
And do you like it yeah e yeah, yeah e yeah, yeah e yeah~  
  


"I love you too Pan." He said it so casually and that is what killed her the most. She knew he didn't mean it. She knew this was just a desperate move to keep her in his game. A part of her wanted to believe, but she had to be strong she had to do this. "Please Trunks just let me go...Please you know you don't mean it." Tears still flowing freely she tried to turn away. 

  
~I don't wanna be a puppet for you  
Don't wanna bite the hand that's feeding  
I don't wanna be a sucker for you, oh yes you  
I hate myself for begging  
I hate myself for staying  
I hate myself for listening to,  
You, you, you, you, you~  
  


In a more desperate move he sweeps her clinging wet hair away from her face and grabs her chin kissing her hard. Her mouth is compliant and his tongue slips through. Though she doesn't fight him she doesn't do anything else either. She was like a beautiful human doll. He finally pulled away frustrated. "Dammit Pan....Why are you doing this to me...I have done worse and you have always stayed...in fact you would beg me to come back...everytime i told you i needed you you were there...you can't just walk away and leave me!" 

  
~It's too little too late  
Well I can't escape  
So beggin' you please  
I changed all the things that you told me to change  
I'm on my knees  
Do you like it yeah e yeah  
And do you like it yeah e yeah  
And do you like it yeah e yeah, yeah e yeah, yeah e yeah~ 

"Trunks that is just it i have been there for you time and time again but you were never there for me. I am not a dog to come to her masters call! I am tired of this you don't care about me! It's over! Please let me go. Let me live my life!" She watches him drop to his knees knowing this routine all too well for she has tried this before and he has always done this dropped to his knees saying he was sorry and would change and he would for a little while. Then some pretty young thing would cross his path and he would be his old self again. She puts her hands over her ears and says "Save it Trunks you have cried wolf to many times its too late" and with that she flew off leaving him on his knees in the mud and rain.  
  
~I don't wanna be a puppet for you  
Don't wanna bite the hand that's feeding  
I don't wanna be a sucker for you, ah yes you  
I hate myself for begging  
I hate myself for staying  
I hate myself for listening to you~ 

He knew his puppet was gone. No more begging him to stay. No more listening to his problems. No more... He was amazed at how much that thought pained him. She was just a thing to him right?...No that wasn't true...Something about her always stuck with him....Her love and devotion...Now that was gone...She was right he had never once been there for her...Never once listened to her problems or held her without sex involved. He knew nothing about her really. Not even her favorite color. He was a total ass...No, words could not even to describe what he was. As he knelt in the mud and rain listening to the pain that echoed in her voice as she left he vowed to change all that. He will prove himself to her. So he would give her these four years of college abroad to forget about him and the pain he caused her and then he would win her back. She was his after all...  
  
~I just wanna get out  
Stuck inside of this  
Waiting for something else  
Waiting to exist  
Can you offer me help  
Help from what I missed, I missed, I  
Do you like it yeah e yeah  
Do you like it yeah e yeah  
Do you like it yeah e yeah, yeah e yeah, yeah e yeah~  
  


She landed in her bedroom wet and shivering. She threw off all her clothes naked and cleansed ready to start anew. Still there were doubts, but she knew she had to get out. She knew she had to do what she did. But why did it hurt so much? She knew if she stayed stuck with him it would have killed her. Better this pain than dying so miserable. She was nothing to him. Nothing and she would no longer stay around waiting to exist in his world. NO! she would create her own world. Cause she was Son Pan and she was stronger than that. Now all she had to do was get on that plane tomorrow and get a fresh start and catch up on all the life she missed.... 

  
~I don't wanna be a puppet for you  
Don't wanna bite the hand that's feeding  
I don't wanna be a sucker for you, ah yes you  
I hate myself for begging  
I hate myself for staying  
I hate myself for listening to you oh I  
For listening to you oh I  
For listening to you oh I  
For listening to you oh ~


	2. Chapter One: Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I do not own the Our Lady Peace song 'Sorry' 

AN: Thank you for your reviews they are what help me continue this story. I hope you like chapter one as much as you liked the prologue. Please read and review. Thank you very much. 

~Today's a reason for living 

Today's the blood from a stone 

Today's a light from a candle 

Helping us to find our way home~ 

The four years just flew by for Pan. She left almost a broken shell, but came back a beautiful and vibrant young woman. She has matured so much and has come so far. She grew her hair out long silky and shiny. She had discarded her baggy clothes for tasteful formfitting ones, and she actually owned dresses. Her days as a lovesick tomboy were over. Pan Son needed no man nor did she need to be like a man. She was finally happy with herself. She sat with confidence head high. She now had her masters in business and is ready to enter the working class. First things first, this plane has to land. She was anxious to see her family and friends. She has finally made her way home. 

~Today we carry each other 

Today the past is a freak 

Today's a time for forgiveness 

You were never that good to me ~ 

As soon as she stepped off the plane there he was. He looked different but she would recognize him anywhere. His hair was long and in a nice ponytail. His eyes looked softer somehow as he watched her. He did not look cold or calculated at all. She took a deep breath. Thinking to herself 'Oh no you don't Pan. He has just found a better mask is all.' She walks up to him being brave "Hello Trunks, where is my family?" See she could be calm. She watches him frown "At Capsule Corps helping with the finishing touches on your welcome home party." Then there was silence as he shifted uncomfortably. Trunks uncomfortable? Knowing his past he was never uncomfortable with anything? It seemed so odd to her. He cleared his throat "So shall we get your luggage?" She shakes her head patting her pocket full of capsules. "Nope. I have everything already." Silence again. She could tell that carrying a conversation with him was going to be hard. 

~(Welcome to this world of mine) 

I'm sorry, I can't lie 

I'm wasting too much time 

Drowning I've been blind 

But I've opened up my eyes 

Sorry, I can't lie 

So I just say goodbye 

Goodbye 

Goodbye 

Yeah ~ 

Trunks could not find his words. He Trunks Vegeta Briefs was speechless. He forgot himself as he stared at her but he quickly pulled himself back into the same old Trunks he ever was. This was his little Panny? The girl whose heart and mind he would push and pull until she didn't know what direction was up. The girl who lived and breathed for him just short four years ago. It just could not be. She had an air of maturity and grace that she lacked four years ago. He remembered that hollow vow he made when she left him. He cursed himself now for not seeing it through. He had not changed. Not really. Girls were still playthings. When you grow tired of them you throw them away and find a new one. He thought Pan would come back still broken and hollow ready for him to fill her with his presence again. Seeing her now he knew he was wrong. Or was it an act? One way to find out. "So Pan, after the party how about coming to my place like old times." Her eyes sparked with anger and he knew he had made a mistake. HE saw her fight for calm and she finally spoke. "Well it was nice for you to come and see me, but I am going now." With that she left him standing there as she walked out of the airport taking deep breaths. Not even acknowledging the stares all the males were giving her.

~Today's tasting the honey 

Today's the strike of a match 

And today's the lines in the pavement 

Helping us to find our way back 

Today's the crosses we carry 

Today's the strength that we need 

And today's the hand of an angel 

You were not the kind to believe~ 

Still taking deep breaths she began to walk down the road needing some cooling off time. See it was just a mask Pan. He will never change. She hears someone running up next to her. She does not even bother to look back. "Pan...I'm sorry." She heard him say and she could not help but laugh. "Trunks you will never change." She stops and so does he. She turns to look at him her expression serious. "I want to make one thing clear to you Trunks. I am not your whore anymore! So don't even think about propositioning me ever again!" With that she turned back around and started walking again counting to ten when she heard him following her again. "Get the hell away from me Trunks!" She continued to walk hearing an angry voice. "You can't have changed that much Pan....give it a few days and you will be back and begging for me...I cannot see you changing so much that you would not come back to me!" Anger fled her and so did pain she felt numb. Then there was laughter. She doubled over with it. "What's so damn funny?!" He asked. She finally caught her breath the laughter gone. "Trunks do you believe in fairies?" She looked at his stunned face and waited for his answer. "No." She smiled. "I thought not. You were never one to believe in something that wasn't tangible. Something that you couldn't prove. You wouldn't even believe in heaven or HFIL if it wasn't for seeing my grandpa. Maybe that is why it is so hard for you to understand what i am saying." Her tone picks up a little angrier. "I will make you understand. I am not who I once was. Just because you didn't see me change doesn't mean I didn't. So do me a favor and Fuck off!" With that she launched herself in the air leaving him where he stood. 

~(Welcome to this world of mine) 

I'm sorry, I can't lie 

I'm wasting too much time 

Drowning I've been blind 

But I've opened up my eyes 

Sorry, I can't lie 

So I just say goodbye 

Goodbye 

Goodbye 

Yeah ~ 

Trunks stood there going through a range of emotions finally settling on anger. That bitch! How dare she say those things to me! But his conscience knew he deserved all of it. He was a stubborn and prideful man, but he was beginning to see her for the woman she is, but it conflicted with everything he knew she was. Instead of thinking 'Hey I should change and become a man worthy of her respect.' His mind went in a more devious direction thinking. 'She will be a challenge, but if you play the right part and say the right things you can have her back to the way she was in no time. This is your world remember. Not hers. I will tear hers apart and make her live in mine.' Trunks Vegeta Briefs had a wicked grin much like his fathers, but unlike his father he was a better actor. 'Pan won't know what hit her once she meets gentleman Trunks. Just let her cool down for a few days. While she is doing that you can come up with a plan.' Deep down he knew he was wrong, but how does one as stubborn and spoiled as he change? 

~Oh what a day, oh what a day, oh my God 

Oh what a day, oh what a day, oh my God 

Oh what a day, oh what a day, oh my God 

And oh my God, and oh my God, yeah ~ 

Pan reached the party proud of herself. She felt light and free. She greeted her family and friends with warmth. She felt at peace believing that Trunks will finally leave her alone. She caught up on all that she missed with Marron and Bra. Finding out that there were a few more saiyans in Japan. Apparently they were on other planets when Vegetasei was blown up. They were adjusting well and had already had their tails removed and she would meet them later on this week. It was wonderful news. It was a wonderful day. She could not believe how much she missed everyone. She went home with her parents and had such a restful sleep... 

~Today we carry each other 

Today we do what we should 

Today's a time for forgiving 

Today I wish I could...~ 

Everyone else could not believe how much of a woman she turned out to be. They thought she would remain an anti-social tomboy forever and so did she at one point. That was all behind her now. She woke up the next day ready to take on the world. 

~I'm sorry, I can't lie 

I'm wasting too much time 

Drowning, I've been blind 

But I've opened up my eyes 

Sorry, I can't lie 

So I just say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye 

Another bye, goodbye, goodbye 

Another bye, goodbye, goodbye, yeah 

Another bye, goodbye, goodbye 

Another bye, goodbye, bye~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Whatever

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own the song 'Whatever' by Our Lady Peace

AN: I hope you like this chapter. It took me forever to write. Please read and review.

I was bored sparring with Bra. She was no challenge and hated to spar, but to keep her daddy wrapped around her finger she did it once a month. She didn't even last ten minutes. Pan hadn't even broken a sweat. "Pan no fair! You know I am not up to your skill level!" Pan sighed. "I am sorry Bra. I just need a workout. I have missed it for so long and work has brought a new tension that just makes me want to hit something." Bra was pouting and Pan like everyone else just had to give in. "Okay Bra we are done. I am just going to stay in and practice a little more." Bra smiled. "Thanks Pan!" With that she was gone.

~There's no holding me back  
I'm not driven by fear  
I'm just driven by anger~

Pan Still had a lot of angry tension that she needed to let go of, but with her partner gone there wasn't much she could do. She reflected her ki back at herself for a while, but it wasn't enough. Finally, she had given up and was about to leave when someone came in. All Pan could do was stare. He was about Trunk's build but that was where the resemblance ended. The guy was blond with silver eyes. His smile was genuine as he stared at her as well. He finally spoke since Pan was unable to do so. "You must be Pan. I have heard a lot about you from your family." Pan nodded coming to herself. "Yes, I am Pan. And you are?" He was still smiling. "I am sorry I guess they haven't had much time to tell you about me or Nut. I am Bran. I am one of the saiyans that have come to earth recently." Pan nodded realization coming to her. "Oh yeah! They said we had some new ones, but I never got the names. It is nice to meet you." Bran just nodded. "Same here. So...um...do you wanna spar?" Pan finally smiled. "I was hoping you would ask." With that they got into their ready stances.

  
~And you're under attack  
I'm just climbing up slowly  
I'm the one and only~

They were attacking each other fiercely. Pan was enjoying herself immensely. She had just landed a round house kick to his stomach. Bran went flying and hit the wall. He got back up and threw a ki ball at pan. She dodged it easily and the ball reflected back at him. He caught it and it disappeared. She came flying at him with her fists, but he blocked them all trying to land a few of his own, but she blocked as well. They seemed evenly matched and Pan was finally working out her aggression from work.

  
~The tease, the way you lie  
The stumble in your mind  
The fear, the hope inside  
They hit here  
Hit here~

They were both panting. The whole session had gone quietly, when all of a sudden he smiled. It was meant to taunt and teasing he said. "Are you ready little one?" That had caught he off guard. No one had ever made fun of her height before. Plus, she was exhausted and here he was still ready to go. Maybe she still had something left in her. She nodded. "Let's go!" She had obviously surprised him. He was caught off guard when her fists connected. She got in a good uppercut and chest shot when he finally started fighting back. They went back and forth a little longer. Pan was slowing down and could not manage to block the kick that was aimed at her mid-section. She saw him trying to reverse the kick a look of shock on his face. She felt a few ribs crack as she went down. She didn't remember landing just feeling warm.

  
~But whatever you need  
'Ever you got  
'Ever you want  
I'll take back again  
Whatever you need  
'Ever you got  
'Ever you want  
I'll take back again~

Bran was shocked. He knew she was tired, but he thought she would stop when it got too much for her. He caught her just before she hit the ground. He knew she was hurt. He heard her ribs crack. He felt her sides as she winced in pain, but none were broken. He sighed as she began to come too. "Are you ok?" She nodded looking at the position she was in she tried to move and it was all she could do to keep from crying out. Bran held her firmly admiring her stubbornness. "Stay still little one...I've got a senzu bean somewhere.." He looked through his bag while keeping her still. He finally pulled out a senzu bean. She coughed up a little blood and he laid her down gently using his gi shirt as a pillow for her head. He brought back a glass of water. Ignoring her protests, he helped her sit up and handed her the bean and the glass of water. She was still protesting but she took the bean and the water all the same. After a while of sitting like that she finally looked up and said. "Thank you...I was being foolish...I should have called it quits earlier." He nodded agreeing with her, it was just what he had thought earlier, but coming to her defense. "I didn't want to quit. I was enjoying myself just like you were." She just nodded and they stayed with her leaning against him in companionable silence. Until the training room door opened...

  
~There's no holding me back  
I'm not driven by fear  
I'm just driven by anger~

Trunks walked in for some practice and some thinking time. What he saw made his blood boil. A shirtless Bran and Pan leaning against him. He looked at Pan's face seeing blood he was furious. His eyes sparked with anger. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Pan looked at him startled, while Bran just smiled at him. "Nothing. We just sparred and I happened to get in a good hit." Trunks growled. "I thought you would be more controlled than that Bran. Guess you are not as good as they say you are." Bran rose to the bait. He stood his smile finally gone. "Guess there is only one way to find out." They both got into their stances only to have Pan come in between them. "Well, I hope you both have fun. Trunks if you fight angry he is gonna mop the floor with you. Oh and you can quit pretending to care." Trunks just growled. "Bran as for you thank you for the spar and of course I will want a rematch. Now I promised Bra I would go shopping with her. Good day gentleman..." She turned her back on them. "Hey little one...have fun." Pan cringed at the pet name, but Trunks was there so she wasn't going to correct him now, but she definitely would later.

  
~And you're under attack  
I'm just climbing up slowly  
I'm the one and only~

As she left she heard Trunks attack and rolled her eyes. Let the men play out their testosterone. She had better things to do. Bran was nice if not a bit over protective, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship. If she was though he was not a bad prospect. She smiled feeling a little giddy as she entered Capsule Corps. "So I see you met Bran..." Pan jumped. "Dammit! Bra! You are the sneakiest I know. You just about gave me a heart attack." Bra giggled. "Go get cleaned up so we can go shopping and talk..."

  
~The tease, the way you lie  
The stumble in your mind  
The fear, the hope inside  
They hit here  
Hit here~

They had been shopping at the mall for over an hour before Bra started the interrogation. "So what do you think about Bran?" Pan sighed she knew this was coming. "Bra I told you before I don't want a boyfriend right now." Bra rolled her eyes. "That is not what I asked." Pan sighed again. "He's gorgeous okay and nice and a good fighter. That still does not change the fact that I am not ready." Bra frowned. "I think that 'I'm not ready' excuse is getting old Pan. Admit it. You're still hurting from some past relationship and are afraid to get back up and try again." Pan was silent the whole way home. Bra was right. She was afraid to try again. She was afraid to be hurt again. Well Pan Son hasn't gotten this far from running away. She has faced her fear of the unknown by leaving Trunks. Perhaps it was time to face this fear as well...

  
~But whatever you need  
'Ever you got  
'Ever you want  
I'll take back again  
Whatever you need  
'Ever you got  
'Ever you want  
I'll take back again  
Though whatever you need  
'Ever you got...  
But whatever you need  
'Ever you got  
'Ever you want  
I'll take back again  
Whatever you need  
'Ever you got  
'Ever you want  
I'll take back again  
Whatever you need  
'Ever you got  
'Ever you want  
I'll take back again  
But whatever you need  
'Ever you got...  
Whatever you-ohh-ohh  
Whatever you-oh-oh-ohh-ohh  
Whatever you-ohh-ohh  
Whatever you-oh-oh-ohh-ohh ~

Trunks was disgusted. Trunks had beat Bran that day but he lost much more. Pan and Bran started dating. He gave up on Pan going through girls like crazy. Still there was no fulfillment. He knew what he truly wanted and he was finally willing to change to get it. He gave up on his old devious plan and threw himself into work. He did not date anyone and he was working on becoming a real gentleman. Trunks just hoped it would be enough.


	4. Chapter 3: Teenage Dirtbag

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own the song 'Teenage Dirtbag' by Wheatus

AN: Thank you for your reviews keep them coming and I will keep the chapters coming. Now as for this chapter. What would a story be like without any sexual fantasies? Not as exciting as what's going on in Trunk's head right now...Hope you like it.

~Her name is Noelle  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me~  
  


Trunks had been pulling an all nighter once again. He was finishing a few reports for his mother when he dozed off, and there was Pan in a high school girls tennis uniform. The skirt was shorter than he remembered it, and the shirt a little tighter showing more cleavage. The tube socks and shoes were the only things that didn't seem altered. Trunks watched mesmerized as she played. He was practically drooling as he watched the beads of sweat roll down her cleavage. Her little pink tongue darting out to wet her lips and the look of determination in her eyes. Oh to kiss those lips. To lick the sweat from her breasts. She never looked at him once, she just kept playing. Trunks was about to approach her when the bell rings...

  
~Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me~

Just then the phone rings waking Trunks from his dream. He cursed and practically growled as he answered the phone. "This better be good!" A marketing exec was quivering over the phone. Trunks getting tired of so many problems and this man's babbling finally said. "Look, call the headquarters in the U.S. and tell them to go ahead and start advertising we'll ship them in about two weeks." The exec never got a chance to respond Trunks had already hung up. He buzzed his secretary. "Patti hold all my calls. I don't want that phone to ring again unless it's truly urgent." With that he laid his head back down trying to get back to the dream. Humming a happy little tune to sleep by...

  
  
~Her boyfriend's a dick  
He brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And he drives an Iroc  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me~

Trunks finally got back to the dream, but it was altered. Pan was still in the tennis outfit, but Bran was there. Trunks growled as he watched him feel her up. His hands going where Trunks' wanted to be. The scene switches to Bran's sports car. Pan and him were naked and moaning in the back seat. Trunks was furious and stomped over pulling Bran off of Pan. They started to fight and Trunks got the shit kicked out of him. Just when the tide was about to turn Bran pulled out a gun and shot him. With a loud bang!...  
  


  
~Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me~

Bang! Bang! Bang! There was a pounding on the door. Trunks woke with a start even angrier than the first time. "Somebody better be dead! Or they will be!" His father nearly busted through the door. "What did you say to me brat!" Trunks paled a little. "Sorry dad...I was just trying to catch up on some sleep and I keep getting interrupted." Vegeta looked at his son. Trunks must have looked like shit, because his father merely nodded and dropped off some papers. Griping about how 'the woman' wouldn't stop griping until he did so. He left cursing slamming the door. Trunks put on some music trying to get back to sleep, but finding it hard...  
  


  
~Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin~

He growled in frustration. Pan was meant to be with him. She should know that. He changed so much just for her. She hasn't even noticed. If only she would talk to him. Hell, if only she would look at him. Why couldn't she see he was different now? Why couldn't she see how much he loved her? She was his dammit! Not that bastard's! I guess she just missed the memo...

  
  
~Man I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely  
Low and behold  
She's walking over to me  
This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am?  
And why does she give a damn about me?  
(she says)I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you~  
  


Trunks moved over to the couch to lay down. Hoping the more comfortable position would give him better dreams. It was not long before he was back in dream land. He was at a ball this time. Pan was in a short, barely decent, purple strapless silk dress. She was running to him crying. He just held out his arms to her holding her while she said. "I'm sorry Trunks. I dumped that jerk Bran. You are the one I really love. Not him. Take me Trunks! Take me now!" The scene changed to his bedroom them naked tangled in the black satin sheets. Pan holding Trunks close as he thrust into her. She cried out for more and Trunks was happy to oblige. She shouted out his name many times and how much she loved him. He did the same caressing every part of her...

  
~Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin ~

Trunks woke up with a smile on his face. He vowed to make that part of the fantasy a reality. It was finally time to show Pan what she was missing...

AN I hoped you liked it...the next chapter we meet Nut the female saiyan. How does she react to Pan and Bran's dating? Will she lash out? Will she revert Trunks to his old ways? Find out in the next chapter. Coming as soon as I can finish writing it. Please read and review! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4: With You

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own the song 'With You' by Linkin Park

Nut was about as tall as Trunks and Bran. She had the body of a supermodel. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes. The only problem was her saiyan attitude. She was very much like Vegeta measuring everything by strength and power. She had grown up in the same orphanage as Bran. Both of their families had been stationed there, but when Vegetasei was in trouble they were abandoned. As they grew older Bran and Nut had a few flings. Nut thought she had to mate with him as her duty to continue their race. When news that there were saiyans living on a planet called Earth, Nut jumped at the chance to meet them. She found Bran too soft for her taste. Though he was overprotective when someone hurt her, he had always been too tender. Nut just felt that maybe the other saiyans were stronger and would treat her like a true saiyan woman, rough and wild like she wanted. She was not glass after all. They finally made it to Earth, they came into contact with the other saiyans shortly after. Nut broke it off with Bran, ignoring the hurt she caused him. She went after the one called Goten. He had went overseas on a business trip and she accompanied him, but he was too hung up on the one called Bra. So strike one for Nut, time to go after the last one around her age the one called Trunks. So it is back to Japan she goes...

~I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static / and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back~

Nut woke up and got dressed. Today was the day she meets Trunks. She put on an emerald green sundress and applied her make up. She was soon at the Capsule Corps. party. She spotted her prey, Trunks, but something distracted her. The sound of laughter. She turned to see Bran and some harlot! She must have said something funny because Bran laughed again. Nut saw red. How dare he leave her for some giggling wench! Sure her power level was near Nut's own, but that didn't matter. It was she that was supposed to find someone else. How was it that she was alone and hurt and Bran was happy? Why did she care so much? You left him remember? You wanted this! But dammit! Bran was hers! Not anyone else's! She knew she had messed up, but being stubborn she naturally goes about it the wrong way. Well I'll show him! She turned back to Trunks no longer really interested. Just wanting to make Bran jealous. Just wanting to make Bran want her again...

  
~It's true / the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside  
You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes~

Trunks sighed, staring at the happy couple. Dammit! How can I prove to her that I am different now? He is always with her. Laughing and joking. He can't remember one time when Pan laughed with him like that. He felt so deprived. He didn't even notice the girl standing next to him until he heard a sultry voice. "Hello. I am Nut. I do not believe we met." Trunks blinked a few times. The girl was gorgeous and so naturally lust kicked in, but then he heard Pan laugh and knew that lust wasn't enough anymore. "I am Trunks. It is nice to meet you." He looked back to where Pan was, but what he saw was odd. Bran was staring and him and Nut. Was that jealousy in his eyes? Pan was to occupied with Marron and her boyfriend of the week to notice. Trunks felt angry, but again that seductive voice. "Oh, I see now. We share a common problem. I want Bran back and you want that whore. Perhaps we can help each other?" Trunks grew angry at Nut calling his Pan a whore. He felt his teeth grind as he fought for his calm. His mother would kill him if he ruined one of her parties. It was a good thing it was only the Z team here or his mother would have been furious. "Her name is Pan! And she is not a whore!" Nut was just as angry, but she kept her calm. "You want her I know it." Trunks sighed. "It's not that simple. Yes I want her, but she does not want me...not anymore." Nut was frustrated as he explained how he used Pan, much as the same way she used Bran, but for different reasons. "Win her back then. This is your fault, that that bitch is with Bran." Their power levels were beginning to rise. "Her name is..." Nut was not looking at him, but staring over at the couple her anger rising her ki even higher. Trunks looked in the same direction to find the couple kissing. He felt saddened by this his level dropping. "That bastard!" He didn't even see the fist flying at his face...

  
~I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor / the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react  
Even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back~

Trunks skidded back a few feet away shaking his head. That bitch had just hit him! In the face no less! Blind anger took over, he did not even care if she was a girl no one hits him and gets away clean! She was yelling. "How dare you call him th..." She did not get to finish as his fist connected with her stomach. "That's what you get bitch!" She caught her breath and went after him again. She did not even get a chance to touch him. The punch he landed sent her flying into a tree and crumpled to the ground unconscious. Trunks was trying to calm himself down when he was attacked again from the side. He was knocked down. Bran was hovering over him. His eyes flashing from silver to blue. "How dare you harm her! She is mine!" Trunks smirked wiping the blood from his lip. "You messed up now. You not only dared to hit me, but you hurt Pan!" Bran didn't even get a chance to fully turn around and Trunks had already attacked...

~It's true / the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside  
You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes~

It took the whole Z gang to restrain the two. Once they both calmed down. Bran remembered about what he had said. He turned to explain to Pan but she was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard Nut moan and rushed to her side. He would make Pan understand he never meant to hurt her, but now he had to take care of his mate. He cradled her in his arms giving her his last senzu bean. Ignoring his own pain. She healed in his arms, and hugged him crying. "Bran I am sorry...I never meant to hurt you. I was confused. I didn't know what I wanted until...until I saw..." Bran hugged her tightly patting her back. "Shhh...I know....Shhh...I won't let anyone harm you ever again..." With that he picked her up and they went home.

  
~no  
No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
With you~

Trunks was disgusted and jealous at the sight of Bran and Nut. He began to feel guilty that he hit her. He did not mean to get so angry, but there was so much stress and angry tension already there. She had pushed him over the edge. He could not change the past, but he had to go find Pan. He wanted to make sure she was all right. After what he did to her, and now Bran. He was worried about her. He took off after her locating her ki. She was at the lake not far from her house. He landed next to her. She was crying. He pulled her into his arms. "Trunks just go away!" Even as she said it she was still holding on to him. They stayed like that for a while. Trunks felt his chest tighten as she cried her heart out. "Pan...I know you're hurt...I know I caused most of that pain....and I know you might not believe me...but I am truly sorry...about everything...if I could change the past I would..." A single tear escaped the proud man and landed on Pan's arm. She looked up startled. The look of confusion and hurt on her face made him ache more. "Trunks don't do this...I can't take this right now..." She tried to pull away. "Pan...I want you too know...that I understand if you hate me...and I know I wasn't there for you in the past but I am here now...and I will be forevermore..." with that he let her go. He followed her at a distance making sure she made it home okay. He watched her huddle on her bed and cry herself to sleep. Trunks Vegeta Briefs truly hated himself that night. That night he finally realized just how much he had to lose. That night he realized her would do anything to be...with her...

AN: I hoped you liked this chapter. Please read and review. I will put the next one out as soon as possible. Thank you!  
  



	6. Chapter 5: The Remedy

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own 'The Remedy' by Abandoned Pools

Pan could sense Trunks outside, when she woke the next day. Was he there all night? She remembered what he had said before continuing the fight with Bran. She remembered what he said as he held her. She felt furious with herself. She had let him hold her. She had let him say those sweet nothings. They couldn't possibly be true. Trunks can't change. He only finds a better disguise. A voice in her head was nagging at her. 'If he didn't mean it then why did he look after you last night? Why was he still here?' She could not go back to him. Not the way they were. That shell didn't fit anymore. She would just have to tell him that. That it could never be the same. She sighed pulling on a robe and starting coffee. Then she opened her front door. Time to get this over with...

~I could use  
A shot  
Your Novocain  
My soul's a fuse  
Blows away your name~

Pan saw him sleeping in a tree. She felt an old pull in her heart at the sight of him, but she quickly killed it. She tried to hate him. She tried to find anger towards him. All she felt was numbness. She felt odd as she looked back up at him. The pull was gone and she was still numb. "Trunks..." He sighed lightly, but did not wake. "TRUNKS!" She yelled. His eyes popped open startled he fell out of the tree. Pan stifled a laugh as Trunks became aware of his surroundings. It was obvious he did not mean to be there when she woke up. "I'm sorry I..." Pan cut him off. "It's alright. Come in and get some coffee and breakfast." With that she turned and went back inside leaving the door open for him...  
  
~Then you can be the remedy  
And I can be the enemy  
And he can go and live as nothing  
Then you can be the wannabe  
And I can be the remedy  
And he can go to hell for all I care~

Trunks felt confused. He thought she would surely yell at him. Not questioning his luck he quickly followed her inside shutting the door behind him. He smelled the delicious aroma of coffee mixed with bacon and eggs. His stomach promptly responded with a growl as he sat on a stool by the kitchen counter. Trunks watched Pan cook breakfast and hand him a cup of coffee. They had remained silent. Trunks starting to feel uncomfortable finally said. "Pan...about yesterday with Br..." She cut him off her eyes flashing with anger. "I don't want to talk about it or have his named mentioned right now....so shut up about it or get the hell out!" With that she handed him a plate and started eating herself. Trunks confused ate in silence. Well if she wanted to pretend that Bran didn't exist, it was fine by him. Now it was time to see where he stood with her. "Pan about the lake..." She cut him off again. "No, I have not forgiven you either." So he was still the enemy. She was acting so tough, but he knew the truth. Pan was still hurt. He was shocked when she didn't push him away immediately last night. He was allowed to comfort her. While he was relieved that Bran chose Nut instead of Pan, he was still furious at the way he hurt her. Damn him to hell! This just made it that much harder to reach her. To make her see that he wasn't faking it this time. "Pan?" She looked at him as if she was about to cut him off again. "Please listen...I know I have done terrible things to you...things you might not be able to forgive...I know I might not ever be able to get your love back, but can we at least be friends?"  
  
~Say this world is not so shallow  
When you can't beg steal or borrow  
Save your breath your soul is hollow  
And it's all too much to swallow~

The question threw Pan off guard. He did sound sincere this time. Not as shallow as he was before. Was he for real this time? Was she sure she could handle this? His eyes weren't as hollow as they were in the past. They had a certain life in them that Pan could not quite explain. It was all too much for her too take, while he looked at her waiting for her answer. He was playing with the buttons on the cuff of his shirt in a nervous gesture. Trunks nervous? This can't be for real. It just can't. Did she even want to be his friend? After all he has done to her? What she had wanted to say was hell no. What came out was. "I don't know. I need some time to think about this."  
  
~Take this souvenir  
They can't deny you were here  
This scar always there  
To medicate your fear~

Trunks nodded. It was more than he could really hope for. It was more than he deserved. Pan started to pick up the dishes, and he moved to help her. He stopped in mid grab for the plate. He winced as his body was now fully awake. The numbness of sleep had masked the injuries of yesterday. Pan was shaking her head. "I think I might have a senzu bean in the medicine cabinet in the upstairs bathroom." Trunks nodded as Pan's voice held no emotion. He wasn't quite sure if this was better than her being angry or not. He turned to go upstairs. "Oh and Goten sometimes crashes here. You can borrow some of his clothes and wash up if you'd like." Trunks nodded. "Thanks." She just shook her head. "Can you even smell yourself? Trust me when I say you're doing **me** a favor." With that they both shared a smile that left as quickly as it had come. He left to take his shower... 

~Then you can be the remedy  
And I can be the enemy  
And he can go and live as nothing  
Then you can be the wannabe  
And I can be the remedy  
And he can go to hell for all I care~

Pan had time to think about this 'friend' issue. Surely being his friend wouldn't hurt anything. If she continued to hate him, people would get suspicious. No one knew about her and Trunks' past. Some suspected, like her uncle Goten and Bra, but no one really knew. If they became friends it would lay to rest everyone's suspicions. Plus, she had never been Trunks' friend. Sure she had been many things, but never his friend. He had never been hers either. It was what she had always wanted. To be his friend and lover. To have him truly care about her. To have him show an interest in her as a person, not just be his someone to fuck during his free time. Of course there would be no intimacy now, but she had gone four years without sex she could handle it. They would just be friends. When he came down her mind was made up. She would try this 'friend' thing out. "Yes..." Trunks looked at her confused as he stopped drying his hair with a towel. "Yes we can be friends." She cleared it up for him. Trunks smiled and she knew it was genuine. She returned his smile. Bran and the events from yesterday was completely forgotten as they began to have their first real conversation...

AN: This sounds like a really good place to end it, but there is still more wanting to be said. So I will continue. I hope you have liked it so far. Thank you for reading this chapter please read and review.


	7. Chapter 6: So Far Away

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own the movie 'Versus' nor do I own the song 'So Far Away' by Staind

AN: Warning this chapter contains sex. It is my first real attempt at a Lemon so I hope I don't disappoint anybody. 

Oh, and C-town Chica I promise I am not going to let Bran off so easily. He was forgotten only for a little while. But he will get what's coming to him. Just hang on for a few more chapters. Meanwhile enjoy this chapter!

~this is my life  
its not what it was before  
all these feelings I've shared  
and these are my dreams  
that I'd never lived before  
somebody shake me  
cuz I  
I must be sleeping~

(Trunks thoughts) Trunks was amazed at how much his life had changed. He no longer felt the need to use women. As far as he was concerned, there was only one he wanted and that was Pan. He wasn't even sure how it happened. He just grew up. Put away childish things and fears. He was ready to settle down. He wanted a family, kids and all. Most of all he wanted someone to love and to love him back. He wanted that someone to be Pan. It felt good to get rid of the mask he had always hid behind. It felt good to talk to her, to share with her. If he knew that it would feel this good he would have done it all long ago, but everyone just wanted him for his money or fame or something. They didn't want him. So he thought. He was, for once, happy he was wrong. Now if only Pan would realize this.  
  
~now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
in all the mistakes,  
one life contained  
they all finally start to go away  
now that we're here its so far away  
and I feel like I can face the day I can forgive  
and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today~

(Pan's thoughts) Pan was truly happy for once. She never believed that Trunks could change, but he had surprised her. They would talk for hours and have movie night. They had become best friends. All the love that Pan had felt for him had come back. She could not believe it. That after all those times she had struggled to win his love. After all he had put her through that they would end up like this. She thought she would hate him forever, but she was shocked when she realized that her heart had already forgiven him. She was finally where she wanted to be. Well almost. She was human after all, and she had been intimate with Trunks before and her body was starting to remember. She ached for that kind of touch, but sex was not enough. She would not be used ever again. Did Trunks love her as she did him? Or does he just want to be friends? He said he would always be there for her, but does he love her as more than a friend? The doubts plagued her. Fearing intimacy would mess up their new relationship. she never pushed the issue. She wanted so badly to be his, but was he ready for commitment? They could talk about everything, but she feared the answer to this so she never asked.  
  
~these are my words  
that I've never said before  
I think I'm doing okay  
and this is the smile  
that I've never shown before~

(Presently) Trunks was putting a movie into the DVD player. It was his choice tonight and naturally he had gone with a horror movie called 'Versus' (a Ryuhei Kitamura film). They were both on the couch and as the movie progressed Pan ended up in Trunks' arms hiding her face in his shirt mumbling "Why on Earth did you pick such a disgusting movie?" He held her smiling. This was exactly why he had picked it. He teased. "Oh come on Panny, it's not that bad." She growled daring to look at the screen just as a man's head exploded she buried her face again. "Yes it is!" He laughed and she mumbled. "Not funny!" The movie was over soon. "That was a messed up ending!" She yawned in his arms. Her hands unconsciously still clutching onto his shirt. He smiled content. "Yes it was." She shifted in his arms closing her eyes. He listened as her breathing slowed and knew that she was sleeping. He knew she had had a long day. She spent most of it sparring with him. She was not up to his power level yet. He sighed as he picked her up holding her close. He climbed the stairs to her bedroom and tucked her in. Staring down at her angelic face his body remembered and he groaned. No! No sex until she initiates it. You don't want to mess this up. But surely a kiss would not harm anything? He could not help himself. He gently kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, then her little nose, then finally he bent down claiming her lips.  
  
~somebody shake me cuz I  
I must be sleeping~

Pan had drifted off to sleep somewhat exhausted. She felt herself moving and knew Trunks was carrying her to bed. She was too tired to move as he tucked her in. Then she felt it. Something warm on her forehead and her eyelids, then nose. She fought to keep her breathing slow waiting. Then it happened. He had kissed her and her energy renewed. She opened her mouth to give him entrance, his tongue slipped through exploring her mouth. She moaned before she could help herself. She felt him realize that she was awake and he pulled back. "Pan I..." She looked at him seeing the nervousness in his eyes. "Shhh...It's ok..." She hugged him. Her body growing warm. She wanted him, but those fears came back. He must have seen the doubt in her eyes, because he pulled away. "Trunks..."  
  
~now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
in all the mistakes,  
one life contained  
they all finally start to go away  
now that we're here its so far away  
and I feel like I can face the day I can forgive  
and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today~

Trunks stopped and looked at her. He was not sure he could handle what she was going to say. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her. He fucked up again. He cursed himself. He saw her eyes tear up as she tried to speak. She sat up and took his hand. "Trunks...I...I don't want to fuck..." He was confused for a second then he realized what she meant. He sat on the bed next to her pulling her into his lap. "Pan...honey...I thought you would realize this by now..." He wiped away a few stray tears from her cheeks. "I don't want to fuck either. Never again. I want to make love to you Pan..." He took a deep breath knowing he needed to say this. Knowing she needed to hear it. "...because I love you Pan."

  
~I'm so afraid of waking  
please don't shake me  
afraid of waking  
please don't shake me~

Pan was stunned as she looked up at him. If this was a dream please oh please don't let me wake up she thought. The sincerity in his eyes and voice. She knew he wasn't lying. "I love you too Trunks." She watched him let out a breath that he probably hadn't known he was holding. She felt him kiss all her tears away. He laid her down gently. Pan was more nervous now than with her first time with him. She felt him kiss down her neck giving her chills. He had started unbuttoning her pajama top. Her hands naturally went to his shirt, but he stopped her. "Let me do this Pan...please..." She looked into his eyes and saw such need, such hunger that it made her ache. All she could do was nod as he finished with her shirt. He gently kissed both of her breasts before trailing kisses down her stomach. He pulled down her shorts and panties with his teeth. She felt heat spread all over her body as she watched him. He stopped and took in the sight of her naked body. The look in his eyes made her feel like she was something to be treasured, all shyness went away. He slowly removed his own clothes and all Pan could do was stare. She wanted him bad. She wanted him to make love to her. He moved on top of her claiming her mouth once again. He nipped at her neck and she let out a moan running her hands down his chest. Memorizing every one of his muscles and the way they bunched up when she touched him. She moaned again as he nipped and suckled her breasts. She could feel his member on her thigh and ached to be filled with it. She suddenly feels a finger delve into her. She let out a loud moan as he kissed down further. He replaced his finger with his tongue tasting her. It was not long until she was writhing on the bed begging for him to enter her. He slowly kissed his way back up, Pan thought it was painfully slow, but she let him do it his way. Knowing he needed to. She felt him position himself at her entrance and he looked into her eyes as he slowly slid in. When he was in all the way she wrapped her legs around him holding him close. He began to move and let out a deep moan. She began to move with him matching his pace. It wasn't long before she reached climax. She clutched his lavender hair and held him as close as she could. He found release soon after her and rolled to where she was on top. Both spent he held her close as they drifted off too sleep.  
  
~now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
in all the mistakes,  
one life contained  
they all finally start to go away  
now that we're here its so far away  
and I feel like I can face the day I can forgive  
and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today~

When they woke up they spent the whole morning caressing and cuddling one another. Reassuring each other that this was for real. They never knew love could feel so good now they will settle for nothing less...

AN: Hoped you liked this chapter. I am a little behind on writing but I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Oh and 'Versus' really did have a fucked up ending. I still don't understand it, but I still like the movie anyway. If you like Japanese horror you should check it out. Maybe you can explain the ending to me. Oh well, till next chapter! Please read and review. Thank you! 


	8. Chapter 7: In The Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor do I own the song 'In the Blood' by Better than Ezra

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them very much. They brighten my day. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit rushed. Trunks and Pan have become a normal couple, but wait there are still more twists yet to come! I hope I do not disappoint anyone. Enjoy this chapter!

Trunks had to go out of town on business. Pan wished she could have gone with him, but her own work would not allow her. They kept in contact with their newly forming bond. They could feel each others emotions and mood, but little else since the bond was still incomplete. Now one of her best friends, Marron, was terribly ill with a virus. She had been admitted into the hospital the day after Trunks left. Pan was worried over Marron and wished Trunks would come home soon. Pan had visited Marron in the hospital several times, it saddened her to see her friend in such a state. For a while they did not think she was going to make it. Trunks had called on the third day knowing something was wrong. Pan was crying as she told him the news. Trunks told her he was coming home tomorrow...

~How can you be so warm?  
How can you know what I feel?  
Well, it's the way you move your hands,  
And it's the way you understand.~

Trunks arrived at Pan's house that morning. He knew something was wrong when he entered and didn't smell coffee or food. Pan always ate at this time. He went up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She was standing there in her nightgown. She looked a bit pale and her eyes were red rimmed. Trunks pulled her to his chest, holding her close comforting her. "Pan it's alright...Marron will be okay. She is strong." He kissed her forehead, then paused. She was rather warm. He felt her head with the back of his hand. "Pan honey...you're burning up!" Pan just looked up at him. "I'm ok...I have just been working hard so I slept in..." He knew that it wasn't work related. He knew it was something worse. She suddenly pushed away from him running to her bathroom. He could hear her retching. He quickly followed her into the bathroom...

  
~And that's the reason that I'm asking.  
That's the reason that I want to know.  
And that's the reason that I'm asking,  
And that's the reason that I'm...~

Pan felt like shit. She just thought it was stress, until her stomach decided to turn on her. Before she knew it she was out of Trunks embrace and into the bathroom vomiting. She leaned her head on the cool porcelain. She heard him come in. Heard him turn the sink on then off. Then she felt him pull her to his chest supporting her. She felt the cool relief of the washcloth around her neck as he pulled her hair into a ponytail, then forehead. "Just tell me when you need to okay?" He held her close, but her stomach turned again. "Now" He helped her lean forward. He had the washcloth around her neck and was rubbing her back in soothing circles. When she was done he had wiped her face again. She laid there like that until her stomach felt better. "I think I'm ok now." She tried to get up herself, but Trunks gently picked her up. She had chills and shivered in his arms. She felt his heartbeat speed up. He tucked her in bed. "Pan when did you last eat?" She tried to remember. "Yesterday...I had a late lunch and I skipped dinner....I just didn't feel hungry." Pan saw the worry in his eyes and she grabbed his hand. "Hey...I'm okay." He still looked worried. "Are you sure?" Pan felt her stomach cramp up but she fought the pain down and managed a nod. "Okay...I'm going to go fix you some chicken and leek soup." She didn't feel like eating but before she could protest he was already gone. She curled up shivering and in pain.  
  
~How can you throw everything you live for?  
Well, it's the way we shake and sway.  
Oh, and it's the passion that you play.~

Trunks practically ran down the stairs to fix her the soup. To do anything that would help. It ached so much to see her like that. The soup was finished soon enough and he went back upstairs. She was curled up sleeping still shaking with cold. He sat the soup down to wake her. "Pan." No response. He put a hand on her back to wake her. His heart dropped. She was drenched in sweat. He pulled the covers back and her shaking got more violent. He quickly wrapped her back up in the blanket and scooped her up. "Pan honey...please....please say something." He heard her gasp. "Trunks...it hurts!" He was running down the stairs and out of the house and soon took flight to the nearest hospital. "Where does it hurt?" Trying to keep her talking. "Hurts...everywhere..." Trunks was almost there. "Come on Pan keep talking to me." He landed at the entrance to the emergency room. He entered and swiftly went to the nearest doctor. "Help her! She's sick!" Panic rising in his voice. The doctor felt her cheeks and checked her pupils. He called to the nearest nurse. "I need a gurney! I think we have another one infected with that virus." Pan was quickly swept out of his arms. He tried to follow, but they wouldn't let him. They had to run some tests and he would only get in the way. Trunks did the only thing he could do he called her parents then his...  
  
~And that's the reason that I'm asking.  
That's the reason that I want to know.  
And that's the reason that I'm asking,  
And that's the reason that I'm...~

Pan had heard and felt the panic in Trunks' voice. She knew she must have looked just as bad as she felt. He had scooped her up and she could feel the wind and it caused her to shiver more. She tried to keep talking to him, but it was so painful. She was burning and freezing at the same time. "It...hurts..." It was just about all she could managed as he told her to keep talking. She felt them land as little starbursts of pain shot in her eyes. She couldn't see! She moaned and Trunks held her tighter. She heard the doctor and felt herself being pulled away from Trunks as they laid her on the gurney. Why was this happening? Saiyans are almost immune to sickness. She must have the same virus as Marron. They tried to make her lay flat and the pain stole her breath. She heard someone yell for painkillers. A few minutes later she neither felt nor heard anything...  
  
~Too many lost.  
Links in a chain passed down through the years,  
But ending here, if we just face the pain and the fear.~

Hours later. Videl was crying into Gohan's chest. Vegeta stood in the corner silent. His mother was trying to comfort Bra. Trunks just paced. Trunks had never been so afraid in his life. He could not feel Pan anymore. He could not take losing Pan again. He would not lose her. What the hell is taking so long?! Why haven't they come out and told him anything? Just then the doors swung open and out came the doctor. Trunks was right there ready for him to tell him what he hoped was good news. "Son Pan's condition is stabilized. We have gotten her fever down and the medicine seems to be working. She is still asleep and will probably stay that way until tomorrow morning. We are getting her settled into ICU. Then you may come and visit, but only if you wear masks. No children allowed. No sick people allowed, not even if its just a cold. She is lucky. We have lost many to this new virus..." With that he was gone and Trunks breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to be okay. Trunks knew it was her saiyan blood that saved her. He was half saiyan virtually immune to all illnesses, but she was only a quarter saiyan. She was still susceptible to some illnesses, but her saiyan blood would fight it like the devil. Her blood and her strong will saved her...  
  
~Who did you love before?  
Who did they love before you?  
But it's the way you move your hands  
And it's the way you understand.~

Bran had heard Pan was in the hospital and it didn't look to good. He looked to Nut who had gotten the news as well. He wanted to make sure Pan was alright, but after what he did to her. Nut held him close. "She will be ok." He said trying to convince himself. He remembered all the lies he had told her. He had deceived her to comfort himself. He had been selfish. He had even lied to try to get her into his bed. No, she would not want him there. He had told her that he loved her. He knew he didn't mean it then. He knew that Nut was the only one for him. He knew that Pan had known he was lying as well. That was why she had refused. Now he had what he wanted and she was in the hospital possibly dying. His conscience ate at him and he held Nut closer. He didn't mean to let it all slip the way it did. He wanted to let her down gently, but when that bastard hit Nut he could not control his rage. Saiyans were a possessive sort. No one harmed their mates. No one dared to even speak bad about them unless they were prepared to die. It was instinct. No one would harm or look down on what was his. Unless they wanted to be hurt or die...  
  
~And that's the reason that I'm asking.  
That's the reason that I want to know.  
And that's the reason that I'm asking,  
And that's the reason that I'm... ~

Pan woke up slowly to see a masked sleeping Trunks by her side. She felt drained, but the pain was gone. Too tired to even move. She could vaguely remember hearing him argue to someone about not leaving her to wake up alone. To hell with the risk of catching a virus. He was not leaving. I guess the doctor must have given up. She thought. 'You baka. you better not get sick because of me!' She felt that he was holding her hand, and was glad he didn't leave her. She watched him sigh in his sleep. All she could manage was a small smile just before she drifted back off to sleep...


	9. Chapter 8: Down With The Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own the song 'Down with the Sickness' by Disturbed

Pan had been out of the hospital for almost a week. She had heard that Marron would be released soon, too. They had forbidden her to visit Marron, but she sent flowers every day. She still felt weak, but was recovering nicely. Trunks had finally been unglued from Pan's side by his mother. She had begged him to come back to work for a few hours, because she couldn't land this new deal without him. Pan was now walking through the neighborhood, but she quickly became tired and stopped to rest at the park. She sat on the bench catching her breath. Trunks would be upset to know she was out and about, but she needed some fresh air. She could not stand to be inside a minute longer. She had planned to be home before he got back. "Shit!" She was weaker than she thought. She cursed herself for being so stubborn and knowing that Trunks would worry when he found her gone. Then she felt a familiar ki and looked up to see Bran approaching her. Fuck! Could this day get any worse! She was furious that she could not get up and walk away. She just waited for him...

~Drowning in my sea of loathing

Broken your servant I kneel  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me~

Bran was happy to sense Pan's ki in the park. It was fluctuating oddly, but he approached her nevertheless. He had to apologize to her and make her understand. He wanted to clear his conscience. He knelt by her bowing his head. "Pan...I want to explain..." Pan cut him off. "Save it...I don't want to hear it. Get the fuck away from me before I kick your ass." Bran had expected this, but he was determined. "I am sorry Pan. I didn't mean to lie to you. I didn't mean to let it end so badly. I wanted to tell you in a different way, but that bastard Trunks hurt Nut." He felt her ki rise. "He is not a bastard!" Bran was a bit shocked at her defending Trunks. "Don't tell me...after all he has done to you and after he hurt Nut...you still got back with that worthless piece of shit!" Pan's ki shot up as she punched him hard. "Don't call him that. It was your bitch that started it. She hit Trunks first! She deserved what she got!" Bran saw red! With his jaw nearly dislocated and her insulting his mate, she had pushed him too far. His gentle side had vanished as he landed an uppercut that her sent her flying. He advanced on her in rage.  
  
~Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me~

Pan landed and it took her a few times to manage to get up. By the time she had he was already there, winding back his arm to hit her again. Pan still felt weak, but she wasn't going to let this happen to her. She quickly dodged the punch finding herself a bit dizzy at moving so fast. She did a leg sweep dropping him to the floor. She figured if he stayed angry he would stay sloppy. "Your bitch had tried to seduce Goten and when that didn't work she went after Trunks, and yet you still took her back." She was on top of him beating him. Letting her anger out, knowing it was the only thing keeping her up. "She discarded you like garbage. Trunks and Goten knew she was garbage that's why they didn't want her. You two are perfect together you are both disgusting filth not fit to even tread the ground your walking on!" She knew she had gone to far when she saw his eyes flash blue. She tried to hit him hard enough to knock him out. To get away. He kept dodging his hair turning blond. "What did you say to me bitch!" She was slowing down her fury could only take her so far, but she knew better than to try to run, he would kill her by instinct. The only way to survive this was to keep fighting. She saw the punch towards her stomach and flung herself away, taking some of the force out of it by momentum. She still hit the ground hard. She rolled quickly getting back to her feet. She had to blink a few times for her vision to clear. How much more could she take? 'Trunks...help me.'  
  
~Get up, come on get down with the sickness (x3)  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me~

Bran could not restrain himself at the taste of such power. Knowing it was his own heightened his battle lust. He stalked Pan. He could feel the rise and fall of her ki like a second heartbeat. It pounded in his ears and all he wanted to do was make it stop. He wanted to make her regret everything she had said. He knew that she was slowing down his heightened senses focused all on her and ending her pitiful existence. "Garbage! Look who's on the ground bitch!" He flew at her with a hail of punches. She managed to block most, but all it took was for one hit to land and she was on the ground again. He laughed maniacally as he started to walk towards her. Her ki was low and she was staggering as she got up. Still, she did not back down. She still looked determined and this only added to his rage...  
  
~I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me~

Nut could feel her mates power rise. It excited her. She felt his thirst for blood and violence and she rode it like some kind of drug. She felt the darkness in his soul and embraced it. She fed off of it as she got little glimpses of what was going on. Trunk's whore had said such dreadful things about her. Her anger grew and she sent that back to Bran. She felt his rage intensify. She felt as Pan got weaker and laughed. Giggled on the high. She writhed in bed as the fight went on. She could not and did not want to stop these feelings. She wanted Pan to suffer much more before she died. Nut's hand slowly traveled the length of her body, as she worked on her own release. Hoping if she timed it right she would come as Pan breathed her last breath.  
  
~It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me~

Trunks had felt his mate in danger as well. Heard her cry for help. Felt her ki drop terribly low. He ran out of the meeting and went into flight. He tried to see what was going on as he was flying trying to locate her. All he could see was blurry images their bond still weak, but one thing came out clear. A super saiyan Bran. Dammit! Pan didn't stand much of a chance in her condition. As stubborn and determined as she was, she would not be able to reach super in such a weakened state. He turned super himself landing in front of a badly injured Pan. She was still breathing. She had held on long enough for him to arrive. She would be alright, but she needed a senzu bean soon. He turned to face Bran his anger pushing him beyond super saiyan one into super saiyan two. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU WILL DIE!!!" It was the only words he could manage through his anger. He flew at Bran punching him hard in the face. He saw Bran's head whip back as he fell to the ground. Trunks stalked over to him. Bran shook his head trying to get rid of his double vision. Trunks could see the rage slowly move aside and for a brief moment he saw fear. He gave a smirk that Vegeta would be proud of. "Get up you bastard! Or do you want me to kill you where you lay cowering?" He saw the rage come back and that smirk didn't leave his face. He watched Bran get up and fly at him. Bran got in a few more hits, but he was no match for Trunks. Trunks killed him with his father's signature move Gallet Gun, blasting Bran into the next dimension. He quickly turned his attention to Pan not even bothering to savor the victory, or even noticing the damage that had been done to the park.  
  
~(And when I dream)~

Nut gasped trying to get her mind back into her body. She felt Bran beginning to lose, but the bond held her there. Bran held her there. "Don't leave me Nut! I'm scared!" Nut knew it was the end felt the painful blast as if it were her own body. She held onto and comforted Bran. She knew she would have never survived his death even if she had retreated into her own mind. When Bran died her body also breathed it's last breath. Their spirits were entwined as the both went to the next dimension together...

AN: I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! Thank you for reading! 


	10. Chapter 9: Whisper

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own the sone 'Whisper' by Evanescence

AN: I am in the process of moving, but I will try to post as fast as I can. Don't forget to review! Thank you!

Trunks stood where he blasted Bran's body. There wasn't anything left. Trunk's rage had still not left him. He wanted to bring the bastard back just so he could kill him again. He punched a tree knocking it down. How dare he touch Pan! He deserved to die slower than that. He heard her moan and could feel her ki slipping away. He powered down with the shock all the rage gone in an instant. He had taken too long with Bran. His heart thudded in his chest as he rushed over to her broken body.

~Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drive me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away~

Trunks fell to his knees at the sight of her. It looked bad. He began to tremble. 'She looks so pale...Please oh Kami please no!' He thought as he picked her up. He wiped the blood from her mouth and nose. He traced the curve of her cheek then checked for a pulse. There was none. His hot tears began to fall on her face as he held her close rocking back and forth. "Pan honey...Please wake up....It's Trunks...Your boxer boy...Please you can wake up now....It's over he's gone...He won't hurt you ever again...I promise..." Knowing the truth but not wanting to believe he picked her up and flew to Capsule Corps. His mother had the best technology in the world. She will save her. He landed and ran inside cradling Pan's lifeless body. His mother rounded the corner. "Trunks how dare you leave that meet..." She stopped seeing Pan in his arms. "Oh Kami what happened?!" Trunks was looking at his mother in a daze. "She's just sleeping...But you can wake her up mom...I know you can...Please mommy..." Bulma had tears in her eyes at Trunks' words. She felt for a pulse and finding none. "How long has she not been breathing?" Trunks looked up still dazed. "She's been sleeping for about five minutes, but it's time for her to wake up....Wake her up momma....I know you can!" Trunks was near screaming. Bulma was crying too, as Vegeta walked in. He took in the scene and his jaw dropped in shock. "Wh-Where's her ki?" It was all he could manage. Bulma finally got control of herself. There was still hope. "Bring her to the med lab!" She said it forcefully, knocking Vegeta out of his stupor. They both followed her. They laid her on the examining table and Bulma started doing CPR. "Trunks! I need you to activate those three med bots." She said it gently, but he was still staring at Pan caressing her hair. "Now!" Trunks was still mumbling about how much she looked like an angel in her sleep. Vegeta activated the med bots. They went about their work right away. Two minutes later her pulse was back, but barely. She was on breathing machines, monitoring equipment, and there were tubes everywhere. Trunks just stared at Pan holding her hand. Begging her to stay with him. To wake up. That's when the other Z-team began to arrive.  
  
~Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)~

Pan felt herself slowly becoming aware. All there was, was hot searing pain. She tried to turn away. To get away from the pain, but she could hear everyone screaming at her. Begging her to wake up. She knew she had to fight it, but it hurt so bad. "Pan honey...Please don't leave me. Please wake up!" Trunks' voice. She couldn't leave him. She had to fight this. She fought for consciousness. She started to climb out of the black abyss. The pain. There was so much pain. She felt herself stopping, but Trunks' voice was soon joined by her parents. Then bra. Then Yamcha. Then Vegeta? Sure enough. "Hey brat you better wake up...you still haven't finished your training!" They were all calling for her. She could not stop. She was climbing faster and faster. Black turned to white and white slowly turned to colors. Bright vibrant colors, that hurt badly just to see. The colors slowly turned to shapes and the shapes gradually became more defined. She took a deep violent breath as her sight came back to her. It hurt so much, but she fought it with all her might. Opening one eye, the other was swollen shut, she saw everyone looking back at her so relieved. She saw their tears and could not help but cry herself. She tried to form words, but the respirator denied her this. She finally managed a slight smile and squeezed Trunks' hand. Then everything started to go black. 'No! Stop!' She fought as she was pulled back down into the abyss.  
  
~I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away~

There was a brief glimmer of hope as she opened her eyes. Trunks had let go of a breath he hadn't known he was holding. She didn't leave him. He was still holding onto her hand willing her to stay awake. He saw her smile and felt a light squeeze on his hand. Then he saw her drifting back as all the machines started to go off. "No! Pan. Stay awake! Please!" He didn't hear his mother telling him to move. That he was in the way. He didn't feel the med bots bumping into him. He just stood there frozen with realization and fear. He was roughly pulled away by Vegeta. He didn't put up to much of a fight as he was hauled out of the room completely and into an empty corridor. "She's gonna die....No...She's gonna die!" Vegeta slammed him into the wall and smacked him a couple of times. Trunks finally focused on his father. "She better not die you brat! Now tell me what happened." Trunks told him everything. Vegeta glared at him. "She is still weak from that virus and her saiyan healing is not kicking in as strong as it is supposed to. Dammit boy! If you had just completed the bond with her all of this could have been prevented. You could have shared your strength. She would have probably never gotten the virus. You would have been alerted sooner of her danger. Why did you not complete the bond? what stopped you?! You selfish brat! If she dies I will send you to the next dimension to join her!" Trunks stared numbly at his father. He had wanted to bond with her that first night. He knew that Pan had wanted to wait for marriage before they completed the bond. He had sensed it in one of the few thoughts he managed to catch with their forming bond. The ring was just finished a few days ago. He was going to ask tonight. Now he might never get the chance. He saw the tears in his fathers eyes. Tears that he knew his father wouldn't shed. He knew his father hadn't meant those painful words. Knew it was just his way of coping. Knew he had to put the blame on someone or something tangible. He took strength from that. He put a hand on his father's shoulder. "She will be okay. I will not let her die. I promise." With that he went back in the room. With new determination, he took back her hand and concentrated willing her to come back to them. Their bond may not be complete, but he had to try. No, he would not try he would succeed...  
  
~Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end~

Pan felt herself being dragged down. She felt herself hit a ledge of a cliff. She looked next to her to see Nut. She was trying to drag her further down. In panic, Pan lashed out kicking her off the ledge. Pan looked down seeing Nut holding out a hand for her. She made many sweet promises. No more pain. No more fear. Paradise. Pan felt the ledge cracking as her heart was pulled towards those promises. She felt it give way and saw Nut fall screaming like a banshee. Then she felt herself start to fall and knew this would be the end. All of a sudden someone grabbed her. She looked up to find Trunks. She saw him smile as he pulled her further into his embrace. Then they started to rise. It was so fast. She could see the the white approaching and she clung to him tighter. Then she was back. She woke with another gasp. She found herself hugging Trunks in physical form. She held him as tight as she could in her weak state. 'He didn't let me fall....He didn't let me fall...' Was all she could think, as she cried into his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 10: Here With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own the song 'Here With Me' by Plumb

~In my head I have dreams  
I have visions of many things  
Questions, longings in my mind~

Trunks had fallen asleep holding Pan's hand. The respirator and most of the machines were gone. She had been out for two days and Trunks could stay awake no longer. He was dreaming. Pan and him were by the lake by her house. He had her blindfolded and she was getting slightly irritated. She never really liked surprises. He smiled as he finally took the blindfold off. He had set up a wonderful picnic. Her eyes had brightened at the sight of it. When they had finished eating, Trunks bent down on one knee. "Pan, will you marry me?" He held his breath and waited. When she had said yes and jumped into his arms. It was perfect. It was the way he wanted it to be.  
  
~Pictures fill my head  
I feel so trapped instead but  
Trapped doesn't seem so bad  
'Cause you are here~

Pan's eyes moved back and forth rapidly under closed lids. She whimpered, as she relived the beating. She couldn't move and Bran just kept coming at her. She couldn't even raise her hands anymore. She just wanted to give up and beg for him to kill her. One eye was already swollen shut as she was kicked into a tree. She felt ribs crack and break. She felt herself cough up blood. It came out of her mouth and nose. The metallic taste was awful. Just as she thought she was going to die. A blurred vision of Trunks showed up. He began to fight Bran. He had saved her from that animal. He would protect her forever and always. She knew that he would.  
  
~It doesn't mean anything  
Without You here with me  
And I can try to justify  
But I still need You here with me~

Trunks woke at the sound of Pans whimpering. He squeezed her hand tighter. He kissed her forehead. "It's okay Pan...I'm hear...It's okay..." He felt an ache in his heart, as he watched her. He just hoped that his words would get through to her. He hoped that while he was here with her, that his presence would bring her comfort. Shortly after, her breathing slowed and deepened. Her body began to relax. He kept whispering soothing words and asking her to wake up. He felt her begin to stir...  
  
~In my heart I had hope  
Built on dreams I'll never know  
Answers to love left behind~

The battle was over and Trunks was holding her close. He whispered such sweet words in her ear. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. She laid there content and studying his face. He was still whispering to her, but it was strange now. He kept asking her to wake up. That was when she had realized she was dreaming. Everything went gray. She felt consciousness tugging at her. She heard Trunks. She was rushing towards consciousness. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Trunks was there still holding her hand. She also felt so numb. She couldn't feel her own body. She tried to move, but could not. She began to panic and she tried to ask Trunks why. Her throat felt like it was on fire. She looked at Trunks and he helped her drink some water. "Why can't I move?" Trunks looked worried as well. "I don't know...maybe it is the medicine...I'll ask the med bot..."  
  
~Visions filled my head  
I felt so trapped instead but  
Trapped didn't seem so bad  
'Cause You were near~

Trunks felt his heart sink at her words. The worst scenario came to mind. That she was paralyzed. He quickly went over to a med bot and programmed it to run some tests. He sat beside her while the med bot worked. He felt cornered. If she was paralyzed how would he tell her? How would she react? He saw her looking at him. He saw tears begin to form in her eyes, but she blinked them back. "It's okay Trunks. If I am. It is just something I will have to face. Do not worry so much. I am stronger than you might think." He managed a smile. His mate was definitely braver than he was. He couldn't imagine himself paralyzed. He would wish death before that. Just then the med bot finished his tests. Trunks read it and breathed a sigh of relief. Pan was looking at him questioningly. "It's temporary...there is still a lot of swelling, but when it goes down you should be fine." He tried to say it casually, but he knew that with the beating her body took she would have to have some painful physical therapy before she was back to a hundred percent. He had no doubt that she would regain everything that she had lost. Her saiyan healing would see to that. It just might take a while, but he would be there for her through all of it...  
  
~I can't do anything without You  
You give me strength to do anything  
I can't be everything I try to  
You saved me from the everything  
I couldn't be~

A week later found Pan in tears as she struggled to take another step. "Come on Pan you can do it!" She looked up to glare at Trunks. She fought back a smart remark. She just couldn't do it. Pan Son was quitting. It hurt to much. Trunks must have seen this. "No Pan, you have a few more steps. You can do this Pan I know you can." Pan gritted her teeth. "How about I beat the shit out of you, and have you try this." She growled as she lifted her leg extended it and stepped down. Trunks stayed silent. He watched her, begging her with his eyes to keep going. Pan took strength from his faith in her. She changed her course away from the walker. She could do this dammit. She did not need that contraption. She would do this. She took her last few steps without aid. She was a bit shaky and out of breath, but she had made it to Trunks. During, her steps towards him she watched him ball his hands into fists. She knew he was fighting the urge to go to her and make sure she didn't fall. She also knew that he understood that she needed to do this. It made her love him even more as she clung to him. He hugged her back. She could feel his heart racing. "You did it Pan! You did it!" She looked up at him smirking through her exhaustion and pain. "Of course I did. I, Pan Son, am not a quitter. Besides you wouldn't let me quit." With that she let him carry her back to bed.  
  
~It doesn't mean anything  
Without You here with me  
'Cause after all is said and done  
I still need You here with me~

Trunks held Pan so close. He would make his dream come true. He would protect her from all her nightmares. He would be with her for all times. He would never leave her again. At least not without the bond complete. He ran his fingers through her soft ebony hair. She cuddled closer to him in her sleep. She let out a content sigh. He smiled still finding it hard to believe that they have come so far. He knew the truth. He needed her as much as she needed him. She kept him human. She was his anchor. She had thawed his frozen heart. She was his life.  
  
~Need You here with me  
I need You here with me ~

AN: I feel like this story is getting sappier with each chapter. I had started out with them being so headstrong and now they are like mush. I guess that is what love does to people sometimes. That doesn't mean that it is happily ever after for our couple though. How will Pan deal with Trunks' over protectiveness. How will she handle having virtually no 'me time'? Will Trunks give her, her space or will Pan snap and take it? Find out in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11: A Sound That Only You Can He...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own the song 'A Sound That Only You Can Hear' by K's choice

AN: I hope you like this chapter. It was a bit rushed, but I only have a limited time with the computer right now.

~The thought of you and me and me and you  
It's clear, it's blurry  
Your head, my mind, your mind, my head, as one  
It's real, the foolish worry~

It had been a month since Pan took her first solitary steps. Since then, she has made a full recovery. Trunks has never left her side. At first it was endearing, but now...now it was suffocating. She had first noticed it when she decided to go on a morning jog two weeks after. Not even a block down the road and he was right there with such a look of worry on his face. If she took to long in the bathroom, she was sure to hear his knock. He said he didn't want her to fall asleep and drown, or was worried that she might be sick. She had endured it. She tried to remain calm, but she was reaching her breaking point. The only thing that kept her from telling him was the stray thoughts that she caught every now and then. It was fear. Fear of losing her. Fear of something bad happening. It was foolish of him to think that she was so weak that she would need a guardian. What happened last month was just a really bad fluke, but she was strong again. It would never happen again. She had tried telling him that, but he didn't listen, and Pan to be caged for too long. Pan had another long night awake catching Trunks' stray thoughts. She blocked them, but the concentration wears off when she sleeps and they just enter again. If he didn't loosen up soon, Pan will choke on **his** fears.  
  
~I feel you and you feel me as I feel you  
It's good, it's scary  
The speed, the heat, it's deep, and steep  
It's light but hard to carry~

Trunks had woken up to an empty bed. His heart went to his throat. He searched for her ki and breathed a sigh of relief to feel it still in the building. He got up and walked to the bathroom door, he heard the shower running. He smiled when he found the door unlocked. It was morning and the sun wasn't the only thing to rise and shine. He snuck into the shower behind her, and grabbed her by the hips pulling her close. He felt her body stiffen then relax as she let out a light giggle at feeling him pressed so hard against her. He felt her turn around running her hand down his length. "Well somebody is in a good mood..." He heard her giggle again, then gasp as he lifted her onto his member. "Trunks!" She tried to protest, but he soon had her moaning out his name. It was getting to be a morning routine. He was glad that he took off work to be with her. When they finally got out of the shower, they went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast they would jog. He never got tired of being around her. For a whole month he had never left her side. He didn't want to be anywhere else. He had to be there with her, to make sure she was safe. He knew that she was a little uncomfortable at him being there all the time, but he figured she would get use to it and once they were married and bonded completely he would give her space because he would know if she was in trouble. All suited up they left to jog.  
  
~Listen when I'm silent there's a  
Sound that only you can hear  
Listen when it's quiet I know  
You can hear it, cover up your ears  
Cover up your ears~

She had tried to hint that she needed some alone time. She was trying to be nice. Once again he jogged with her, had lunch with her, went shopping with her, and went training with her. Or at least he had tried go into the gravity chamber with her. Vegeta must have sensed her distress, because he kicked Trunks out. Or maybe because every time Vegeta would land a good blow Trunks' ki would skyrocket and he was soon attacking his father. Vegeta would beat the shit out of him, and we would call it a day. She could not get in much practice that way, and when he trained with her he would go easy on her. It really pissed her off, but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. Dammit! She wasn't glass. She could defend herself just fine, and she could take her own punches. Why can't he see that? He is just too blinded by that incident. She had moved past it, now why can't he? She had tried to aim a few thoughts at him. Subtly, telling him that she was strong and that everything was ok. That she would be alright if he went back to work. She had even said the last one out loud, but he just wouldn't listen to her.  
  
~Your hands, my mouth, your mouth, my hands  
The weight of what we're thinking  
No words, the air we breathe  
It's not liquid, but we're drinking~

Trunks felt hurt when she had suggested he go back to work. He knew that she had meant well, but he had made a vow and he was sticking to it. He had even caught a few of her thoughts that were meant to comfort him. He just could not get over the fear that he might leave her and then come home and she would be dead. He knew it was not likely to happen, but the what-if's were killing him. Anything could happen. She was only a quarter saiyan, after all. He tried to shake all these thoughts as he got dressed. They were having a picnic at Capsule Corps. The whole gang would be there, and he would get caught up on what he had missed. They had arrived to an interesting scene. Vegeta was scowling as fiercely as ever and Bra was standing in front of Goten. Trunks walked over to see what was the matter, Pan was right behind him. Vegeta had walked off leaving Goten and Bra. "What's wrong with him?" They looked at him nervously. "Well?" Bra looked at him. "Trunks...I have some good news...I am pregnant...and Goten's the father." Trunks's eyes popped out. Everyone felt his ki sky-rocket and rushed forward to restrain him. "YOU'RE WHAT!!!" His anger was rising as he reared on Goten. "How dare you touch my sister! I am going to make you wish you weren't born you worthless piece of shit! What? You couldn't wait to marry her, before you knocked her up? I thought we were friends and this is how you repay me? By worming your way into my sisters panties?!" He was advancing on Goten as Bra tried to shield him and calm him down. He felt a hand on his arm. "That's enough Trunks...stop it!" He shook Pan off. "That piece of garbage deserves to die!" He felt her get in front of him and punch him in the gut. He doubled over with pain. "Trunks that is enough with insulting my uncle. You do it one more time and I will kick the shit out of you." Trunks felt himself snort. He felt angry and betrayed. "Figured you would take that assholes si..." He didn't even get a chance to finish and he was flying from one of her uppercuts. "You are not listening Trunks! I said stop insulting my uncle! Do you not see how much in love they are? Do you not see how much you are hurting your sister and best friend?" He looked towards the couple. Bra was crying on Goten's shoulder while he patted her back and did the best to comfort her. His anger was slowly leaving at the sight.  
  
~Listen when I'm silent there's a  
Sound that only you can hear  
Listen when it's quiet I know  
You can hear it, cover up your ears  
Cover up your ears~

Pan could only see red. She was furious that he would say such awful things. Apparently, she wasn't the only one he was overprotective of. She heard Bra weeping and her uncles comforting words. She looked at Trunks. It looked like some of her words had gotten through. "H-how did this happen? When did you two get together?" She had heard Goten reply. "A month and a half ago. She flew over to see me. We started dating...and well one thing led to another and here we are..." She watched as he gave that famous Son grin. "Why didn't you tell me?" She heard Trunks say. "Me and Bra did not make it a secret. We thought everyone knew." Pan did know. Could Trunks have been so wrapped up in her that he did not even notice his sister going out with his best friend? They went everywhere together. They did not hide their relationship. "Your lying. I would have known!" Well she had gotten her answer. "No you wouldn't have. You have been to busy keeping such a close eye on me. You wouldn't have noticed if they had died!" Everyone had started to leave giving the couple some space. She heard Trunks growl. "That's not true! I have been watching over you for your own protection!" They were yelling now. "I don't need protection! I am strong enough on my own!" Trunks had gotten up. "You could have fooled me. Pan you had stopped breathing twice! Twice Pan! I will not lose you!" Pan felt her anger leave her as she watched his tears fall. "Trunks you are not going to lose me. I didn't die then and I am not going to die now." She hugged him trying to comfort him. She held him as he broke down in her arms. Holding her close he kept whispering over and over. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you."

  
~Listen when I'm silent there's a  
Sound that only you can hear  
A sound that only you can hear  
A sound that only you can hear  
A sound that only you can hear~

They had made it home late that night. They had a long discussion. Trunks had promised to give her some more space. He had tried. Pan knew he had tried, but his fear would not let him. Pan knew if they stayed like this any longer it would tear them apart. They could not go on like this. They would eventually break down and start hating each other. Pan had locked herself in the bathroom and began pacing. She had a plan. She knew it would hurt the both of them, but in the long run it might save them. She was waiting for a sign to tell her if it was the right thing to do. Just then she heard a knock on the door. "Pan honey? Are you okay?" It was as close to a sign as she was ever going to get. She walked out of the bathroom and smiled. "I am just fine." She took his arm and led him into the bedroom. "Did you get the wine like I asked?" She watched as Trunks nodded. "Good now go sit down on the bed and I will pour us a glass." He was all smiles. He thought that they were going to have a wild night of passion. She handed him his glass and he downed it all. She smiled thinking. 'Here's to helping our relationship. I hope I am doing the right thing.' As soon as he had passed out from the sedative laced wine, she tucked him in bed. She left a note on his pillow, telling him how they needed space and that they had to learn to live without each other before they could live with each other. It also said that it was temporary, and once she had sorted a few of her own issues out she would be back. She also promised to be back within half a year. She concentrated hard on telling him how much she loved him and for him not to try and find her. She heard his thoughts begging her not to go and that he loved her. She had made up her mind though. She grabbed her bags and plane ticket, and slapped on her ki bracelet, so he would not be able to find her. She knew she had to do this for both their sakes. She gave him one last kiss and was out the door.


	13. Chapter 12: Countdown

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own the song 'Countdown' by Rufio

AN: I hope you like this chapter. It took a while to write. Don't forget to review! Thank you!

~Make up your mind,  
We're hurting inside,  
Every single breath I take is spitting out your name.  
We'll see in time,  
This choice is not mine,  
You can't see my answer cause my heart is simply dead.~

Pan was on her way back to the States. She had everything all arranged. A hotel, passport, credit cards, bank account all under the name of Rena Starr. She was going to great lengths so she would not be found. Trunks had to learn that she could take care of herself. Perhaps, she also had to learn that lesson. She did feel weak. She had leaned on Trunks for far too long. As she got further and further away from him, their incomplete bond rebelled against her. She tried deep breathing and meditating. The only comfort she had as she was going through the pain was that Trunks was sleeping through it. Finally as night started to turn to day she had put enough distance to where the bond did not affect them as much. She could breath again. She wiped the sweat from her brow. The pain had been so awful, but it had to be done. They had to have some time apart. They had to learn to believe in one another again. To trust one another on their own. She let out a single tear as she breathed out his name. "Trunks..." She hoped that he would see that this is what they both needed. That this was not an easy decision for her to make. She felt herself go numb with exhaustion as sleep pulled at her.

~The gate swung,  
No hurting her.  
Your mind's closed,  
Just let me in.  
This countdown is breaking me,  
Just don't leave.~

Trunks woke up the next day. He had crumpled the note in his hand. How could she do this to him?! What is this 'we must learn to live without each other before we learn to live with each other' bullshit? She left him. After all he had done for her she left him. He growled in frustration looking at his empty wine glass. He threw it against the wall. The sound as it shattered to pieces echoed his heart perfectly. Pan had felt the need to leave him. That realization had hurt the worse. He knew it was his fault. He saw the circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. He knew that he was smothering her, but it was for her own good. Why couldn't she see that? He tried to contact her through the bond, but she had her psychic barriers up. He tried to break through, but she must have been too far away. He screamed her name. He broke most of her furniture in his rage. He could not sense her ki anywhere on the planet. It heightened his rage as fear came to join it. Where is she? What if she is hurt and that is why he can't sense her? Dammit! She said it was temporary, but he would be damned if he let her go without a fight. He went downstairs to find a working phone. He dialed a number and heard the phone ring a couple of times, before someone answered. "Cereal's detective agency, this is Cereal how may I help you?" Trunks sighed. "Cereal this is Trunks Briefs. I need you to find someone for me." Eagerly the man replied. "Mr. Briefs, I would be more than happy to find anyone you seek. Tell me their name and I will be on it right away." Trunks knew Cereal must have dollar signs floating in his head. "Her name is Pan Son. She is the granddaughter of Mr. Satan. I just need you to find her and tell me the location." There was a pause. "When I find this girl. Do you wish for me to detain her, or bring her back?" Trunks could imagine what Pan would do if the detective tried to detain her or take her anywhere. "Neither, I just need to know where she is staying. I will do the rest." Cereal's voice came back over sounding disappointed. "Very well. I will get back to you when I have the information you seek." With that they hung up. Trunks had known Cereal for a while. He was just another alien trying to get by on earth. His powers made him a great detective. The only problem was he did not look like a normal human. It made people a little edgy around him. So Trunks invented an image inducer to make him look normal. He knew Cereal would work hard at finding Pan. Because he knew that Cereal felt like he owed him a lot. That done he placed another call to replace all the furniture he destroyed, and then he began to wait.  
  
~My timing's off,  
It moves like your own,  
When you said it's all done.  
Your clinginess tore up my mind.  
While I'm gone you'll still be with me.  
Be with me...~

It had been a month since Pan had left. It had taken her a while to get used to sleeping alone again. She had been suffering from dizzy spells and fatigue for awhile. She cursed the bond for making her feel so weak. She missed Trunks terribly, but she did not feel ready to go back. She trained as much as she could everyday, but due to the ki bracelet it was very limited. She had began to train with weapons. She had started with the sword, but Trunks had already taught her enough about it to be proficient. The problem was she could not walk around everywhere with a sword. Stood out to much. So she started training with darts and daggers. It was easy enough and they were easy to conceal. She had then moved to blade fans. She had found the weapon graceful. Though, she was not sure how useful it would be in a fight, but she loved it anyway. She was working as a receptionist at one of her dad and uncle's American gyms. They had really branched out. She was glad that she got to train there for free. She was beginning to feel stronger, more confident of her own abilities. She just needed a little more time.  
  
~You try saying everything's over,  
and try saying everything's gone.~

It had been three months, since the phone call with Mr. Briefs, and Cereal had finally found her. She had done all the usual things that people do when they want to disappear, but she had made one mistake. Working at one of her families gyms. He knew he would find her that way. People no matter how bad they want to get away tend to cling to something of their families. That and she had gone to college in America. There were only five gyms in America. It took a while to narrow it down to the right one, but he had finally found her. Now, to bring her to Trunks. He knew she would be a hard catch, and knew that was why Trunks had wanted to get her himself, but he owed Trunks. He began to load the tranquilizer gun, as he watched people leave for the day. She always stayed late to train. Her charade would soon be over, though. His enhanced senses told him that she was alone. He could smell her sweat as he opened the door. She would soon be back with Trunks, and Rena Starr would be no more. He entered the room quietly he paused as his senses told him something was not quite right. She started to turn to face him, as he aimed the gun.  
  
~Any single problem in your wondering mind,  
The problem is my ordinary life.~

Pan heard someone trying to be sneaky. She turned fast to face him, just then she began to feel dizzy. She felt herself falling. She did not hit the ground, however. She could feel someone catch her. The man with the gun. He had a gun! She tried to summon the strength to fight him. She heard the man curse as he moved her into the office part of the gym, and lay her down on the couch. Pan had manage to sit up, she went into her deep breathing exercises to try to get her strength back. The man had left and returned. She heard a gruff voice. "Drink this it will make you feel better." She looked at the drink warily. "It's not poisoned. It's just juice." She took the drink and sniffed it. There was no unusual smell. She took a sip, and then started to drink. She did begin to feel better. When she was finished she looked at the man. "Who the hell are you? Why do you have a gun? And why are you looking at me like that?" The man had looked so frustrated and worried, but at her last question his face went blank. "My name is Cereal. I was sent here to find you for Mr. Briefs. It's a tranquilizer gun and it was supposed to make my job easier." A vast array of emotions went through her, but she finally settled on anger. "That bastard! I told him not to find me! I told him that I would return. I..." She got cut off by the mans gruff voice again. "Listen lady, I am just doing what I was paid to do. I was supposed to find you, and call Trunks at work. I figured it would be a lot better if I brought you in." Pan paused. "Work? Trunks went back to work?" Cereal nodded. "A month after you left. He works. Then trains with Goten. He still stays at your house though. I keep tabs on him, cause he had me worried. He did me a big favor and now I am trying to repay him. You do not make it any easier on me though. Trunks had told me a lot about what happened. I needed the information to help track you down. He told me about the bond, and how it affects you two, but he didn't tell me anything about this..." Pan growled. "About what? The fatigue? The dizzy spells?" She watched Cereal look at her in disbelief then understanding dawn on his face. "Oh, I see now..." Pan just looked confused. "What?"  
  
~Can't take back what you said long ago.  
No time for apologies, I know.  
Don't be denying it.  
Then we've had it all.  
I'm waiting, trying,  
I keep holding on...~

After about a month of waiting Trunks couldn't take it anymore. He went back to work. He had made up with Goten and his sister. He caught up on everything he had been missing. He finally understood why Pan had felt the need to leave. When she came back, he would prove that he believed in her. He would not hound her as he had done. They would start slow. He would probably move back to Capsule Corps. for a while. He did not want to mess this up again. Vegeta was the only one that seemed to be happy about Pan staying away for so long. He would pick on Trunks about how he was pussy whipped. It was funny how he would shut up when mom came around though. Vegeta seemed to like to keep his son angry. I guess he loved a challenge in the gravity chamber. They had already gone through five. It had been three months since she had left and Trunks would get more violent with his fathers taunting. His father did not seem to mind though. He was about to leave to go back to Pan's house, when his father stepped out. "Well, well, well is the doggie going home to wait for it's bitch?" Trunks was at Vegetas throat in an instant. "Do not call her that. You can tease me all you want, but insult my mate and you go to far." Vegeta knew he had gone to far this time, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. "Your mate? If I do recall correctly she left you, because you weren't good enough for her." Trunks saw red. He was so angry that he didn't even register the voice that said. "That is not why I left him." Vegeta noticed. He turned to look at her. Trunks nailed him. They were both punching and fighting each other. They did not even notice the pleas for them to stop. So engaged were they in the fight, that when they felt hands trying to push them apart they both swatted it away at the same time. The crash and moan they heard, made them both stop. They looked over to see Pan on the ground in a toppled chair. Trunks went to help her up, while Vegeta just stood there. "Pan honey are you okay?" She swatted away his hand and stood still for a moment. Then she nodded. "Yes, we are fine." Trunks sighed in relief. "Good. Sorry about that I didn't mean to....wait a minute...did you just say we?" Trunks looked as confused as ever seeing only pan there.

~My timing's off,  
It moves like your own,  
When you said it's all done.  
Your clinginess tore up my mind.  
While I'm gone you'll still be with me.  
Be with me...~ 

Pan sighed. She messed up. She meant to tell him in private, but now is as good a time as any. "Yes Trunks. I said we. I'm pregnant." She heard Vegeta mumble. "Great, just fucking great. Now I am tied to that family twice over." She felt her lips twitch at this, fighting back a smile. She looked back to Trunks who was still recovering from the shock. "Trunks maybe you should sit down." She watched as he numbly found a seat. "I...I'm going to be a daddy?" He looked at her. She saw it finally register in his brain as she nodded and smiled. Just then he jumped up. "You should be the one sitting down. That fall...Are you sure you're alright?" She frowned. He was doing it again. She felt him stop, and look at her. Then she was pulled into hug that was joined with a kiss that stole her breath away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be..." Pan cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Shhh...I know. I know that you have done what I had asked in my letter. I also know that I do need you. I need you to be with me. I need you to help protect our new family." She held him close as he held her. When he pulled away from her and got down on one knee she was shocked. "Pan, I have had this ring for a while. I had meant to give it to you earlier, but things just kept happening. Pan Son I would be the happiest man on this planet if you would marry me." Pan felt tears as she nodded. "Yes. Trunks Briefs. I will marry you." The ring was slipped on her finger to be joined by another hug and kiss. They hadn't even noticed that everyone had arrived. A very happy Bra squealed with delight as she rushed over to Pan. She was already showing at five months, and Pan felt a little jealous. Bra hugged her. "Let's have a double wedding!" She looked at Trunks who shrugged and nodded. She nodded to Bra. There was a huge feast at Capsule Corps. that night. Pan had been hugged by her parents several times as they kept saying that their baby had grown up. There was talk about the wedding and baby names and what not. By the time they got home Pan was exhausted and was carried to bed by Trunks. She snuggled in his arms and slept contently.

AN: Baby names needed. Hoping to keep with a food scheme but all suggestions welcome! 


	14. Chapter 13: Gravity of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own the song "Gravity of Love" by Enigma

AN: Thanks for the suggestions on the baby names. It's still not too late to put in more suggestions!

~Turn around and smell what you don't see  
Close your eyes ... it is so clear~

Pan and Bra were both salivating over the rehearsal dinner. They had been staring at their covered food, when their bakas for fiancées insisted on doing speeches. They both glared waiting for them to finish. They could both smell each individual entree. It was pure torture. Bra was as big as a house with only a month left in her pregnancy. Pan was six months along now and she wasn't exactly a happy camper either. Five minutes later, they both started growling at the guys, who both gulped and ended their speeches quickly. Soon, the food was uncovered and everyone was eating. Afterwards, Pan and Bra were sent to their room and the guys to their own room. Honoring the tradition of the bride and groom are not supposed to see each other on their wedding day until the ceremony. It was hard to believe that three months had passed by so fast. The fatigue and dizzy spells lessened a bit. Though the weight gain didn't help. The brides-to-be both congratulated each other and swapped stories. They finally went to bed with excited smiles on their faces. 

  
~Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen  
On both ways you can get in~

Trunks stood in front of the mirror adjusting the bow tie on his tux. Goten had just came around the screen to stand beside him. Trunks finally noticed how pale Goten looked. "Hey, man what's wrong?" Goten just shook his head. "Are you nervous?" Goten nodded. "I-I don't know how to be a daddy. I don't want to screw this up. I don't want Bra to be disappointed in me. Hell, we haven't even picked out a name for him yet. We just call him 'him,' 'it,' or 'the baby.' I want to do everything right, but I don't know how. I should at least have a name by now." Trunks saw how Goten was shaking. "I know how you feel, but you can't let that stop you. You will be a good father Goten. We both will. We have each other and our parents to fall back on if we have any questions. We are two of the strongest beings on this planet. We can do this. I really hate to sound corny, but all we need to do is love them the rest will fall into place. I just know it." Goten was looking a bit better, he was still sweating a bit, but his color had returned. "But...But what about a name?" Trunks shrugged. "I dunno. I am having a girl. Mom suggested Lingerie. Gohan and Videl suggested Senbei. Dad suggested Sarada. We still have not decided, though." Goten looked up curiously. "Vegeta even tried to help?" Trunks smiled. "He said he didn't get any say in naming 'us brats,' and that he would be damned if he let his grandchildren be named after undergarments." They both laughed at this. Ubuu, their best man, came in and told them it was time.

  
~Don't think twice before you listen to your heart  
Follow the trace for a new start~

Pan and Bra were in the dressing room alone. Finally. They had to shoo out their crying mothers. They both stood in front of the mirror. Pan was in awe at how they looked. They had both changed so much. Memories of when they were when they were children flowed through her head. Pan hugged her stomach smiling. Now their children will grow old together. She was lost in thought, when she noticed Bra wince. "Are you okay?" Bra nodded. "Yeah, he just gave me a rather hard kick. He's been more active lately." Pan relaxed. "Well, it won't be long until we're married and on our little honey moon. Then, we can relax all we want." Bra smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I am just a little nervous that's all." Pan smiled. "Me too. I know I am going to trip and fall on my face in this dress." Bra sighed. "I thought I was the only bride on earth with that fear." They both laughed. "It's kind of odd..." Bra looked at Pan serious. Pan waited for her to explain. "...most people are worried about if they are doing the right thing, and we are worrying about our dresses." Pan thought about it. "True, but it is probably because we use our hearts more than our heads. We know in our hearts already that this is right, so our head just naturally follows. No hesitation. Most people think the other way around. That is why they are so nervous." Pan bit her lip, her brows knitted in frustration. "Does that make sense?" Bra just smiled and nodded. "It made perfect sense." Just then, Marron their maid of honor came in and told them it was time.

  
~What you need and everything you'll feel  
Is just a question of the deal~

Pan and Trunks both stared at one another as they spoke their vows. Bra and Goten had already said their vows. Never once did they look away from one another. Trunks and Pan answered each question with an 'I do'. The ceremony was a little long, but to them it was all a blur. It was a good thing it was being recorded, because they were not quite sure if they would be able to remember any of it. Except, the kiss that is. They shared a breathtaking kiss, and walked back down the aisles husband and wife.

  
~In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love~

As the couples exited the church, it was raining. They stood under the roof waiting for a limo. Bra was pouting. Pan smiled. "I wouldn't pout so much. I heard it was good luck if it rained on your wedding day." Bra just nodded and winced again. "It's not the rain. It's that I have been on my feet for over an hour in heels. I am ready to sit down, and ready for him to calm down!" Pan could relate to the first part, her feet were killing her. Just then the limo rolled up and they were swept up and placed inside. They could hear the cries of a bird overhead as their new husbands joined them, and the door was shut.

~Try to think about it ...  
That's the chance to live your life and discover  
What it is, what's the gravity of love~

It had all gone by so fast! Trunks stared down at his wedding band. He was married now. He now had a wife and would soon have a daughter. His heart beat faster as Pan leaned against him. He looked down at her content smiling face. He had everything now. He was finally complete. He was filled to the brim with hopes and dreams. He didn't know what happened to his old, cold self, nor did he care. He would be a good husband and father. He would be a good friend and brother. He would not turn away from the hard parts in life anymore. He will face them all. He will overcome his own fears. He would protect his family and love them with his last breath and beyond.  


~Look around just people, can you hear their voice  
Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice~

They were soon at the reception. The couples frowned. Apparently, someone had leaked to the press. There were cameras everywhere. Pan looked to Trunks. "I don't like this at all." Trunks was about to tell the driver to go around back, when the door was opened and they were practically pulled out of the limo. They both held onto their mates, as they tried to rush through the media. It was suffocating, Pan could feel a dizzy spell coming on. Bra was already being carried by Goten. Soon, a path was cleared for them, by Gohan and Vegeta, who looked about ready to kill. Trunks carried Pan inside. "Are you okay?" Pan nodded as she took in deep breaths. "Yeah, I'm okay." She looked at a very worried Trunks and smiled. "I promise." He nodded and she looked up and gasped. He looked concerned then he followed her line of sight. The gifts were piled high and tons of people were there. All being held back by Vegeta and Gohan, of course. Bra and Pan were sat down in chairs as the receiving line started. They even managed to do a couple of dances.(Father-Daughter etc.) Then it was off to an expensive hotel room.  


~But if you're in the eye of storm  
Just think of the lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love.~

Trunks carried Pan into the hotel room. They were both a bit exhausted, but the anticipation of what was to come quickly washed away all fatigue as the door closed. Trunks kissed Pan slowly helping her out of her dress. She returned his kisses eagerly as she helped him undress as well. They were soon naked with Pan writhing underneath him. He was being very gentle. He let Pan set the pace. It was torturous for him, as he tried to wait for her to reach her peak. He felt her buck underneath him and knew it was time to mark her. He leaned down and bit her neck as she bit his. They were shallow bites just enough to draw a few beads of blood. At this exchange, they could feel the bond complete itself. It made the climax more intense as he emptied his seed into her. They were both panting as they rolled onto their sides facing one another. Trunks was a bit worried that he might have been too rough. Pan caught this and spoke to his mind to test their new bond. *I am fine...just tired.* Trunks smiled. *I love you Pan Briefs.* She smiled saying aloud. "I love you too, my husband." With that they fell asleep. A few hours later the phone rang. Trunks growled as he answered it. "Hello?" His jaw dropped. "Really? Where? Okay we'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and looked down at his sleeping wife. He hated to wake her. She hadn't had enough sleep, but she would be furious if he did not. *Pan honey...* She stirred a little. *What?* He sighed. "You have to get up." Pan let out a little groan. *Why?* Trunks smiled anticipating the reaction from his next words. "Bra's in labor." Pan shot up eyes wide. "What!"

AN: Don't forget to review! Oh, and some boy names for Goten and Bra's baby are needed for the next chapter! Thank you very much! 


	15. Chapter 14: How Soon Is Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own the song 'How Soon Is Now?' by Love Spit Love

AN: Sorry I was so late in posting. I had a lot of complications. Before Christmas my grandmother had a heart attack. But she is doing extremely well now. Even the doctors were impressed with her recovery. Then during Christmas, my computer "mysteriously"disappeared. It was replaced with a brand new one. Yellow with matching keyboard and mouse, but they had some problems with the video card. Then they had fixed it, but the software I use to post my fanfiction wasn't on there. It's all fixed now, and hopefully no more complications will delay me from finishing this story. Which I am happy and also a little sad to say that it is almost finished.

Please don't forget to review! This chapter is a long one to make up for not posting in so long. I hope you like it. I tried not to be too graphic. I hope you like it!

~I am the son  
and the heir  
of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
of nothing in particular~

Trunks walked to the hospital entrance with his wife. He groaned at seeing the media vultures already there. It was obvious that Pan spotted them to for her hand tightened around his arm. He frowned. He knew she wasn't used to this. Hell, he wasn't used to this and it happened all the time. Trunks did not like the press as much as it seemed. Sure he use to smile and wave and they would take his picture and ask a few embarrassing questions in which he would not answer. Now though, he had a family to look out for. He did not want them hounded by the press just because they were heirs to the Capsule Corps. fortune. It would be even worse if they found out they were part alien and royal heirs to a dead planet. No he would have to find a way to keep the media out of his family's life. The press didn't seem to see them yet so they backtracked and took another way.  
  
~You shut your mouth  
how can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
just like everybody else does~

When they had finally made it to the right room they were barred by Vegeta. "Brat you can go in, but she needs to go to the waiting room." Trunks could feel Pan's ki rise with her anger. He was a little angry himself until he really looked at his father. He wore the same mask of arrogance as he always did, but Trunks knew him better than that. He could tell something was up. "What's wrong?" Vegeta growled. "She's having complications and is going to have to have a C something or other." Vegetas hands were balled into fists. Trunks could feel Pan's shock as she moved forward to go see her friend. Vegeta blocked her way. Pan's ki rose higher. "Move Vegeta. She needs me right now. I have to see her. You are not going to stop..." Vegeta growled. "Shut up! You are not going in there and that is final! Go to the waiting room now!" Trunks' anger started to rise a little as well at how his wife was being spoken to, but his concern for his sister was keeping him rational. He looked at Vegeta again and just for a brief moment he thought he saw concern in his eyes. He was about to ask why when he heard his sister scream in pain, only to be echoed by Pan. He felt intense pain and before, he could even react Vegeta had scooped up Pan and practically ran to the waiting room. He was about to join them when he heard his wife's voice in his head. *Go see Bra. Tell her I am sorry I couldn't come to see her.* Trunks was torn. *But...* *Trunks I am fine the pain is going away, and I have a feeling Vegeta is not going to let go even if you asked him to. I will be all right in his care. Now go.* He finally entered his sisters room.  
  
~I am the son  
and the heir  
of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and the heir  
of nothing in particular~

Vegeta held on to Pan rocking her unconsciously. He would not lose her. What was happening to his brat was out of his hands and it put a fear in him that he had never felt before. But Pan, he could protect her for now. He felt her relax slowly bit by bit in his arms. He sensed the ki in her belly strong and steady. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he looked at someone he had already considered a daughter long ago. She looked pale and confused, and would soon ask for and explanation. He knew that talking soothed the brat just as much as sparring. Vegeta wasn't much for talking. He was more of a man of action; he did not like to share his private thoughts. He also knew she wasn't in a condition to spar. So the proud prince swallowed his pride and attempted to start a conversation. He was just glad that they were alone. "Feeling better brat?" She still had her small hand clutched around his shirt as she nodded. She still looked so much like a child at times. "And...and the br..." He was cut off. "Sarada." His chest puffed out a little bit at having heard the name that he picked. "She is fine, kicking a bit but fine." She winced a little to prove her point. Vegeta smirked. "Well, I would be cranky too, if I was awakened so rudely." Pan just looked up at him curiosity plain on her face. "What happened Vegeta?" Vegeta frowned and fought down a blush. He knew he would have to explain, but it was still humiliating. "Saiyans have pretty powerful deliveries. The energy about them could cause others to go into premature labor. Although with you, I wouldn't call it too premature." Pan looked confused. "I still have another three months." Vegeta cursed for having to explain. "For a human yes that would be the case, but you are not human. Well not completely. Neither is the brat that you are carrying. Saiyans only carry for six months. When Bulma had Trunks, she carried for seven and a half months. With Bra it was exactly six. I knew Bra should have had the brat long before now." He grumbled blaming himself for not saying anything sooner. These complications could have probably been prevented. Meanwhile Pan was absorbing the information. It was true Bra was huge compared to her, but she was also taller. She looked at her belly. She did look like she was close to nine months pregnant. Some people even commented on it, but it never really sunk in. Now it did and Pan was a little scared. She had still not come to terms with the labor issue. Now she had a small taste of it, and it did not sit very well with her. She knew she would have to go through it, but she thought she would have a little more time to prepare. "I...I need to take a walk." She hugged and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. "Go look after Bra she needs you. No matter what you might think." Vegeta let her go slowly, but he also knew she had a lot to think about. "Be careful brat!" With that he went to Bra's room.  
  
~You shut your mouth  
how can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
just like everybody else does~

Hours earlier in an abandoned apartment complex no one came to the aid of a small womans screams. She was small with what used to be long black hair, which had been inexpertly cut and pulled out in clumps. She could not understand how this had happened to her. She had gone to a club with her friends. She normally didn't go out to clubs, but they talked her into it. She was sitting at the bar alone when this guy came up and started talking to her. He was real nice and said all the right things. She accepted a drink he bought for her and the next thing she knew she was here. He was crazy. He acted as if they were husband and wife. She was angry and told him to let her the fuck out of this place. As soon as she cursed she was sent flying across the room. He told her that his wife would not speak that way. She realized how crazy he was and tried to play along until she could escape. Her attempt to leave failed and now she was suffering for it. He had beaten her black and blue. He shouted things like she wasn't the one for him and that she had distracted him from the right one. He said that she was another whore that was trying to tempt him away from the perfect woman. Then he proceeded to rape and beat her viciously. When he was done she had begged him to kill her and he was happy to oblige. He smashed her face in with an iron until it was no longer recognizable. Thus ended another life at his hands. This one was to be a doctor. She had been fresh out of college and now her future was no more. Her body would be found years later and tagged as another Jane Doe. Her friends and family had long since given up hope. She was no more, and he went on still trying to find the perfect one. She was just another victim.  
  
~There's a club if you'd like to go  
you could meet somebody who really loves you  
so you go, and you stand on your own  
and you leave on your own  
and you go home, and you cry  
and you want to die~

He went back to the club he had met his last victim. Stupid whore distracting him from his perfect one. He looked at all the girls there. Whores all of them. He shook his head. This was not the place to be. He sighed and exited the club and decided to walk off his anger. He was a couple of blocks away when he saw her. He had no doubt this one was the one. She had on a modest sundress and was practically glowing in maternal bliss. She was perfect. Just like the voices had told him. She was small with long black hair just like his mother. He would take her and raise that child as his own. He would have some as his own of course, but he could wait. She looked so pretty and fragile, occasionally holding her belly and looking far off. She was obviously in deep thought. Like she was looking for something or someone. Could the voices be pulling her to him? Could she be looking for him? She continued her steady pace then stopped nodded a bit smiling and turned around. She nodded at him! She must know! She just wanted him to take her. He pulled out the rag and doused it with chloroform. He didn't even really do much sneaking, as he pulled her against him with the rag against her nose and mouth. He heard her breath in at being startled she didn't even have time to struggle. She went limp in his arms and he carried her to his car and was off.  
  
~When you say it's gonna happen "now"  
well, when exactly do you mean?  
see I've already waited too long  
and all my hope is gone~

Pan woke up disoriented and dizzy. She also had the strong urge to vomit. She got up quickly holding her mouth, but it was too quick and she fell back to the bed. Strong arms held her close with a bucket in front of her. She was grateful and when she was finished she was handed a rag. She cleaned herself up. "Thanks Trunks." She heard movement behind her. "Not Trunks, and you are welcome honey." She sat up startled. She looked at the stranger confused and frightened. "W-who are you? Where is Trunks?" The man built like a bodybuilder with black hair and a plain face looked at her. "I am your husband and there is no Trunks." Pan felt herself get angry, but couldn't get her ki to raise. She felt it all wrapped around her womb protecting the baby from the drugs he had used to get her here. She tried to contact Trunks but her mind was still too hazy. "Trunks is my husband not you! Where the hell am I?" The man stomped over to her grabbing both of her arms and squeezing tightly. "I am your husband and I will not hear my wife speak such vulgar words!" Pan saw how close to the edge the man was. She couldn't take the risk of him hurting her and in turn hurting the baby. She tried to stay calm and rational. She could act. Somehow get away. "Ok husband. Forgive me for such horrible words. I don't know where they came from. I must have amnesia. I don't understand where I am. Or who you are." The she looked down at her belly like she just noticed. "Oh dear! I'm pregnant!" She managed to bring up some tears. "I don't remember, and I have made my husband upset and all he wants to do is take care of me! Please forgive me and be patient." Then she thought to add. "W-who am I? And who was this Trunks I was speaking of?" Through most of her words he seemed skeptical but she must have made a good show of acting frantic for his hands started to ease up on her. He even smiled and hugged her and Pan fought the urge to vomit. "Shhh…It's okay sweetheart. Calm down now you don't want to hurt the baby by becoming too upset. It's going to be all right. I am going to take care of you. I am your husband after all." Just then her stomach rumbled rather loudly. She even managed to blush and look meek. "Honey, I think the baby wants breakfast. Where's the kitchen again?" She went to get up but a sharp pain in her stomach made her wince. She cursed the crazy bastard and thought up creative ways of killing him and it calmed her and the pain down. He looked at her concerned. "You all right sweet?" She nodded. "Yeah, I still feel a little out of it though." He smiled. "I suppose it is to be expected. Not to worry I will make breakfast." With that he kissed her forehead and left, locking the door behind him. Pan whispered to herself. "Great. Just fucking great. One of the few times I let my guard down and I am captured by a psychopath. And he wants me to be little Suzy homemaker. Ugh!" She felt another stab of pain. "If I lose my baby cause of this he's gonna fucking die slow!" She growled as another wave of pain stole her breath momentarily. She felt her ki return in full force. She gave a powerful scream. Her "husband" came running into the room concerned. She pretended to be balled up in pain. "Honey the baby! It's coming now!" She saw him pale. "Now? W-w-we need a doctor!" Then she saw him shake his head and dismiss the idea. He came closer to her as she made another fake moan. She suppressed a smile. Yes do come closer. I'm going to enjoy killing you. He peered at her face and saw her smile he went to draw back, but he had hesitated to long. She had him by the throat, and she knew he saw death. She squeezed his windpipe. She saw him struggle and scratch at he arms but she couldn't feel anything. She was numb and oddly detached from herself. She saw him go limp and was about to rip out his throat when another wave of pain caused her to drop him. No! Not now! She tried to contact Trunks. *Trunks! Help me! The baby! I need you now!*  
  
~You shut your mouth  
how can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
just like everybody else does~

Trunks had been pacing the hospital desperately trying to contact Pan again. She had said she would be right there to see little Okazu. She never showed up and he couldn't get a reading on her. Vegeta looked like he was about ready to kill. It was obvious that he blamed himself. He had been in and out of this hospital along with everyone else scanning for her. They kept meeting back discussing everywhere they had searched. No one wanted to give up hope. It was mid-morning when he got her message along with the pain. His knees buckled and he would've fallen had not Vegeta been there to keep him steady. "She's scared and in pain. She said the baby was coming!" Vegeta growled. "Let's go get her. Now! If you are not there she may not have enough energy to give birth. It could kill her." He saw the fear and anger in Trunks eyes. Trunks was about to direct that anger towards him. Before he could even open his mouth Vegeta cut him off. "I am just trying to tell you how urgent it is that we get to her. Now lets go brat. Move it now!" With that Vegeta was already out the door. Leaving Trunks staring dumbfounded and having to chase after him. Had his father just explained himself to him? He hardly ever did that. He felt another wave of pain and Pan's fear and he was right with Vegeta top speed. They landed in an obviously poor neighborhood. They were in front of an abandoned apartment complex. They had both rushed into the room. To see Pan curled up in pain and a man standing over her with a knife stained crimson. Both saiyans saw red and went super. Before Tunks could get to the man Vegeta was all over him. He had the man against the wall bloodied and screaming for mercy. He knew Vegeta had none, and proved it when he saw him gut the man with his bare hands Vegeta himself was screaming. "How dare you touch one of my brats!" Then Trunks felt another wave of pain and turned to Pan who was bleeding from two deep cuts on her upper and lower right arm. She had been trying to shield herself. He scooped her up. Her eyes opened. "Trunks! The baby!" She gritted her teeth as another round of contractions hit her. Trunks felt it too. Vegeta was dripping in blood and gobbets of flesh. "Get her to the hospital. Now! I'll be right behind you. I have to clean up first or you're mother will kill me." Trunks didn't wait. He was flying towards the hospital and grabbed the first doctor he saw. "Help my wife now!" It was a command and everyone knowing who he was sprang into action. It wasn't long before her arm was bandaged and she was in a delivery room with him holding her hand. He fed her his energy giving her the strength she needed to give birth. It killed him to see her in so much pain. He felt helpless as he watched the doctor. He wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Panny I love you. You can do this!" Pan let out another scream as the doctor's told her to push. "I AM PUSHING!" He calmed her down by taking some of the pain and sending her his feelings of love. She calmed down visibly and gave one last push. She heard the baby crying and laid her head back in exhaustion. They had soon placed little Sarada in her arms. Trunks looked down at the two of them and felt as if his heart would burst. His wife. His daughter. His family. He was now complete. Pan had given him a small tired smile as he watched him pick up and hold his daughter for the first time.  
  


AN: Thank you for waiting patiently. I am sorry I took so long. It took me a while to write it and then re-write certain parts cause I thought I might be getting a little to graphic with the blood and gore. I hope you liked it. Please review! I love to hear from you it brightens my day and keeps me writing.


	16. Chapter 15: Look At Us Now

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own the song 'Look at Us Now' by Sarina Paris

AN: This is it. The last chapter. I hope you enjoy it and don't find it too sappy. Don't forget to review! 

~For all the times that we, 

We ever wouldn't be, 

Look at us baby, 

Look at us now, 

For everyday that I should have you by my side, 

We'll make it baby, 

Look at us now,~ 

Pan smiled an exhausted smile as she watched him hold Sarada for the first time. She could not believe that they had made something so perfect. Trunks looked every bit the proud father. He held their daughter as if she were made of glass. When he looked at Pan and smiled that proud smile, she melted. Her eyes were so heavy, but she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to miss a moment of the scene playing out before her. Trunks smiled a knowing smile. "Sleep Panny. We will be right here when you wake up." She tried to protest, but sleep does not listen to arguments it seems. 

~For every night I pray, 

I know that you will stay, 

Look at us baby, 

Look at us now,~ 

Trunks watched as Pan slowly drifted to sleep. He could not seem to wipe the smile off of his face. Just then he heard a light cooing and looked down at his daughter. He faced her towards Pan. "Sarada you see your mother. She is the strongest woman in the world. She would have to be to hold my heart. I prayed every night over both of you. She will be the greatest mom ever just you wait and see. As for me, I do tend to have a temper and I am still a bit selfish. I know I am not perfect without her, but with her I know I will be everything you both need and more." He smiled sitting in the chair next to Pan's bed. He rocked his daughter to sleep, and watched over his family silently. His heart so full of love he thought it just might burst. 

~Remembering the time our love was made so fine, 

We made it baby, 

Look at us now, 

Baby look at us,~ 

Trunks could not stop looking from Pan to Sarada to Pan and back again. She and I had made this beautiful life in my arms. "What are you thinking about?" He turned to see Pan smiling at him. She looked like an angel still. "How lucky I am." She smiled even bigger. "I feel the same way." She winced as she sat up. He got up immediately concerned. "Lay back down. You're still exhausted." Looking stubborn she shook her head. "No you have had her all to yourself, while I was sleeping. It's my turn." She held her arms out trying to mask the pain it took to stretch her right arm. Trunks carefully put Sarada in her arms. He watched as her eyes lit up. "Trunks we made this...So beautiful." It was all she could say as she looked at him then back down to their daughter. "So beautiful." He repeated. 

~Everbody believed we would never be, 

Look at us up above, 

We are so in love, 

Everyday in your arms, 

Baby can't go wrong we are strong look at us now, ~ 

They knew that they could not keep Sarada to themselves for too much longer. Trunks lay in the bed with his arms around his wife who was holding their child. Soon Pan's parents entered the room. They were both crying. Well, Gohan was blinking back tears, Videl was actually crying. "Oh, honey we thought…" She looked at the bandages on her daughters arm, then to the baby she was holding. "Oh Panny! She's beautiful!" All Gohan could do was nod. "My baby girl." He whispered. Pan was almost in tears. "Oh daddy!" Trunks smiled as he watched the scene before him. Then Vegeta and Bulma walked in. It was obvious they were surprised to see Pan awake after all that had happened. Vegeta who normally scowled in the corner was up to them in no time taking the baby from Pan's arms gently. "Let me see my other new grand brat." Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed. Everyone could see the pride in Vegeta as the baby fought to lift her head and study him too. "She's strong just like you two brats." With that he handed the baby back and went back to scowling in the corner. Friends and family began to pour in admiring little Sarada. Yes in deed they were strong. 

~For all the times that we, 

We ever were to be, 

Look at us baby, 

Look at us now, 

For everyday that I should have you by my side, 

We'll make it baby, 

Look at us now,~ 

Soon it was time to go home. Trunks had spent hours battling with the car seat making sure it was perfect and secure. Pan watched as he buckled little Sarada in. She was cooing at him and Pan could not help but smile. Then she rolled her eyes as Trunks seemed to take the same care with her, buckling her in as well. Then he yelled at all the cars for going too fast. She couldn't help, but laugh the whole way there. She laughed harder as he scowled at her asking what was so funny. Then getting into the house he took Sarada in. Pan started walking on her own and he came back out looking like he was about to have a stroke. She giggled. "Trunks calm down I am just fine." He still walked by her side all the way there. 

~For every night I pray, 

I know that you will stay, 

Look at us baby, 

Look at us now,~ 

Trunks was once again staring at his daughter in wonder. She was sleeping like an angel and he found it hard to leave her side. Just then he heard a small whisper beside him. "Trunks honey, come to bed. You'll be up again looking at her soon enough. She is not going to sleep the whole night through and we both need what little rest we can get." He nodded. "I know. You are right, but it's still so hard." He pouted as he looked at his wife. She looked like she was about to fall asleep on her feet. She looked adorable with her hair all tousled from sleep. Now he couldn't take her eyes off her. He picked her up and took her into the bedroom. She was asleep in his arms before he even got there. 

~Remembering the time, 

Our love was meant so fine, 

We made it baby, 

Look at us~ 

They smiled as Sarada and Okazu celebrated their fifth birthday. Life couldn't be any sweeter. They had been through so much to get here and it was all worth it. Trunks watched as Pan came strutting over to him her hips swaying oh so seductively. Trunks gulped as she bent over showing her cleavage as he looked down her sundress. "And how is daddy?" Trunks gulped again fearing he might be drooling. "Daddy is perfect right now." He quickly pulled her in his arms for a kiss. She smiled before whispering in his ear seductively. "I have a present for you…" His eyes grew wide as she finished whispering. Just then Sarada hopped on both of their laps looking at them curiously. Her curly raven colored hair with long lavender bangs swishing from side to side as she looked back and forth between them. "What are you dowing?" She had asked. Trunks hugged her too. "Mommy just told me that you are going to have a brother or sister soon. Which one do you wish for sweetie?" She smiled. "I want both." Pan rolled her eyes. "You are just like your father when it comes to decisions." Sarada looked back and forth between them confused as she watched daddy tickle mommy. 

~Baby look at us, 

Baby look at us, 

Baby look at us.~ 

AN:Thank you all so very much for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all so very much. I am not quite sure what my next story will be about, but I hope it will be as fun to write as this one was. 


End file.
